


Blood on my Name

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace Bondage (Supernatural), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood on my Name, Bottom Sam Winchester, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Humping, Forced Orgasm, Grace Play, Lots of song references, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), angel possession, coming on command, grace empowered orgasm, inspired by The Brother Bright Song, seriously this could be read as tentacle porn, writer thinks it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam was finally done. All these accusations from his brother, the angels, the other hunters and humans in general. He wasn’t responsible for this mess; not completely, at least, but to everyone else, Sam had brought the Apocalypse over the world.Everybody has a breaking point and Sam had finally reached his. After the last fight with his brother, Sam had left because he wouldn’t allow Dean to lock him up again because his brother thought he knew better than Sam.Not anymore. Sam had a goal: Detroit. Sam was going to Detroit like he was told he would do and he would do what everyone feared him for; he was on his way to meet the Devil.And together…together they would make it rain fire while Death walked the streets.





	1. There’s a reckoning a’comin

**Author's Note:**

> Morning guys,
> 
> here we have my newest SPN story. Not newly written but new to post. 
> 
> What can you expect? Well, seven chapters, the story is finished, mind the tags as they cover the whole story. Following you see the Bingo Squares I used:
> 
> Song Challenge Square: Incubus - Drive  
SPN Lucifer Square: Hurt/Comfort  
Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Crossroad Demon
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami) and [masterpieceofturkeycleverness](https://masterpieceofturkeycleverness.tumblr.com/) this time.
> 
> Have fun  
Silva

Sam growled in annoyance when the idiot in front of him on the highway didn’t switch lanes fast enough. He had had enough of people holding him back, just like he was done with people judging him for his every action…especially people who have been absent for three long months only to return and start to throw accusations around like loose change. He was done with Dean. He had had enough of Dean snooping around in his things, enough of the angel following Dean around like a crazy little puppy, enough of Dean trying to make him feel bad for the things he had done when Dean went to hell. As if it had been Sam’s fault that Dean went to hell in the first place.  
  
Sam tried, he really tried to make Dean understand the things he had done and sometimes had to do in order to get through the day after Dean had died but…nothing counted in Dean’s mind. To Dean, Sam was someone who needed to be protected. When the noisy angel in the trench coat had played snitch on Sam after he had defeated the demons chasing them, Sam had felt the almost brutal urge to test his newly found strength and powers against an Angel of the Lord.  
  
Still, he had played along when Dean had put him into the cell-like room under Bobby’s house to ‘de-tox’ from the demon blood. Sam hadn’t done it voluntarily, and during all the pain and through every hallucination, Sam had cursed his brother. At the beginning, right when Dean had been back, Sam was so happy to have his brother finally back only to have accusations thrown at his face of what he had done to get Dean back topside. It had been the first time Sam felt the urge to punch his brother in his freckled face and Sam already knew that a good punch from him would send Dean right back to Hell. Sam’s jaw had hurt for hours because of how hard had he been grinding his teeth together in order to neither punch nor speak back to his brother. Sadly, Sam learned that it was only the beginning of a hard way downwards.  
  
The idiot in front of Sam finally switched lanes and Sam let his stolen car outpace the idiot in his Subaru. It was one of the rare things Sam had allowed himself for this trip, a nice, comfortable and relatively brand-new car purchased with the help of a credit card that was definitely not his. He had to cross half the country to reach his destination, so Sam had decided for himself that he wanted to ride comfortably and not with his knee caps cramped up to his earlobes.  
  
Now with a free highway in front of him, Sam saw no reason to hold his car back and the landscape passed by in a blur.  
  
One of the things Sam had learned to hate were the looks the angels seemed to use only on him. Bad enough that he was greeted as an _abomination_ the second he met the angels for the first time, but it was said with such absolute certainty that downright hurt Sam…and that Dean said nothing to stand with him hurt even more. Sam had been happy not only to learn that angels were real but that he was about to meet them…only to learn the cold harsh truth. Nobody had ever listened to his prayers or would ever listen to them, because in the eyes of the angels he was only a tool, a meat suit for Lucifer to wear for the apocalypse, something defiled and unworthy to be in their mere presence.  
  
More landscape passed by and the sun was setting; darkness was already creeping up from behind the horizon. Sam was so focused on driving that it took him a moment to notice the next song the local radio station started to play…  
  
_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear_  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear  
Take the wheel and steer  
  
It's driven me before  
And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal  
But lately I am beginning to find  
That I should be the one behind the wheel  
  
Shaking his head at how the song was basically describing himself at the moment, Sam switched the radio off. It was hard enough as it was, even without a stupid song pointed right at the places where it hurt.  
  
Everything had been bearable up to the point when Dean returned from a _hunt_ with Castiel the Angel. Sam never believed it to be an actual hunt and the way Dean kept looking at him, as if Sam was about to jump his bones, rip his head off or do something worse, just confirmed it. After that, Sam hadn’t even cared anymore for the fact that the Devil himself appeared night after night in his dreams. Lucifer couldn’t find him thanks to the seals Castiel had burned into his ribs, one of the few courtesies the angel had offered him, but Sam didn’t need to search the news of omens or demon sightings to know where he would find the Devil. _“Everything will end in Detroit and you will come to me out of your own free will,” Lucifer_ had said one night to Sam and Sam had refused…but with every passing day full of mistrust, side glances, excuses and lies, Sam’s will started to waver.  
  
Everything changed when Sam heard a talk between Dean and Castiel by accident. It hadn’t been his intention to eavesdrop but the second he had heard their voices he was unable to move or make a sound, so as not to alert them to his presence.  
  
Sam had heard his brother talk about the time he was supposedly on a hunt but Sam had been right all the time; it had been a blatant lie. Dean was thrown back in time by an angel who had tried to kill Sam either before he was born or try to kill him as a baby. Sam had been so grateful to hear what Dean had done to save him only to feel it all crumble to dust the longer Dean spoke. Dean asked Castiel if he had done the right thing and then Sam had to listen to Dean talk about something their own damn father had told Dean. That the day would come for Dean that he would either have to save or kill Sam and that there was nothing in between. Sam had barely heard Castiel’s response over the rush of blood in his ears and feeling of gut-wrenching pain. Only the words _‘tainted blood’, ‘demon’_ and _‘Lucifer’_ made it through the haze surrounding Sam’s mind.  
  
Rage started to bubble in Sam’s blood, and with a heavy sound, he stepped into the room. Dean had turned around with a look of utter surprise on his face while Castiel’s face was expressionless as always, either because the angel didn’t know how to move in a human body or he had known the whole time that Sam was listening.  
  
“Really, Dean? You would go as far as killing me? For what? Because Dad told you so or because the angels did? You like to remind me that you went to Hell for me and now you want to send me there as well? According to your feathered friends that’s the only place a sullied creature like me will end.” Sam had seen the fury flare in Dean’s eyes and still, the next words his brother said did not surprise him.  
  
“Well, nobody forced you to drink this disgusting demon blood. You did it yourself and can’t blame anybody but yourself for it. Maybe that makes Dad right, I don’t know, but it only shows me that you can’t be without someone protecting your sorry ass because without someone, you only do stupid things…like drinking demon blood…or letting the Devil out of his box.”  
  
Despite the fact that Sam had expected his brother’s words, it hurt; it hurt so much to hear Dean say these words. Still, it wasn’t his brother’s hurtful words that set Sam off, it was the jerking movement of Castiel going for his blade that forced Sam into action.  
  
Howling like a wounded animal, Sam let go of his powers. He had gone back to drink demon blood so he could do the one thing he was good at, save people with the help of his powers, but fueled by his rage, Sam reached a whole level of strength. He had felt his eyes go black under the force of his powers, but that didn’t Sam stop at all. With a flicker of his wrist, Sam held Castiel secure on the wall after throwing the angel off his feet. He could see panic rise in the angel’s eyes as he saw that he was helpless to free himself and come to Dean’s aid when Sam stalked over to Dean’s crumpled form on the other side of the room where he had landed after Sam’s explosion.  
  
Sam grabbed Dean by the shirt and lifted his brother up. A bloody cut glistened over his brother’s eyebrow, but Sam didn’t care that he was the reason for it.  
  
“Believe what you want, Dean, but remember, if not for you selling your soul, I would have died a long time ago. Now ask yourself which of us did the stupid thing.”  
  
Now Sam allowed himself to give in to the urge to punch his brother in the face, but he was still Dean’s little brother…he didn’t feel any kind of pain when his fist connected with Dean’s jaw but his brother felt it no doubt. Sam let his brother drop to the ground and turned around to leave the room but not without snarling at the still struggling Castiel. Sam was almost out of the door when he heard the click of Dean’s gun behind his back. He would always recognize the sound.  
  
Stopping with his back to Dean, Sam didn’t turn around and didn’t let go of Castiel. “Do it Dean. Shoot me, kill me, pick your little angel up and run because I won’t stay dead for long. Lucifer will bring me back every time you put a bullet in my head, up to the point he gets tired of picking me up from a distance and tries to find me.”  
  
Nothing followed, but that was what Sam had expected, either Dean was unable to kill him or the hanging threat of Lucifer appearing out of thin air to resurrect him was enough to stop Dean.  
  
Sam had left without saying another word to his brother, got himself into his car and started to drive Northwest. Time to go to Detroit.  
  
The memories of his last moment with his brother left a foul taste behind in Sam’s mouth. A part of him, the part that was still the younger brother, missed his brother, but the part that was a grown man, a bloodied hunter, was too angry to forgive his brother and go back. If there was a ‘_go back’_ option at all.  
  
Sam had no real plan when he had left Dean and his lap angel, but he knew he had to leave. With an angry and hurt look at the Impala, Sam made sure that Dean couldn’t follow him easily before he went off to get himself a car.  
  
All of this happened almost three days ago and Sam had barely taken a break since he started to drive. Thanks to his powers, he rarely needed to sleep, and that was a good thing. He didn’t know what he would do should he meet Lucifer in his dreams. Maybe he would turn around, run back to Dean and spend another week in his cell to detox from the demon blood. Sam would rather not do that.  
  
Once he had to take a break for gas, and Sam spotted a demon at the gas station. The demon fell dead to the ground before he even saw Sam coming, and once Sam had refreshed his powers with the demon’s blood, he was able to drive a couple more days without stopping.  
  
It took Sam two more days until he read Detroit for the first time on a sign next to the highway and Sam felt nervous for the first time since he started his trip and left Dean behind. Sam eyed his phone, which he had thrown on the seat next to him. Not once since he had left had Dean tried to contact him. Looking back to the street, Sam felt how his nervousness left him. Dean didn’t want him back and didn’t want to understand that Sam was doing something good during a time when the apocalypse was looming above them. He reached Detroit a couple of hours later.  
  
The city looked grey to Sam, and cold despite the sun shining warm from above.  
  
After he drove around the city for some time, Sam decided that after his days on the road and cheap truck stop showers, he needed a long soaking under a hot shower.  
  
He parked his car in front of a coffee shop close to the business district of Detroit and entered the store. It was the time for the people working in the offices all around them to have their lunch break. Sam waited a moment before he spotted a few noisy idiots in suits walking into the store. He listened a few seconds to them talk and smiled to himself. Just the kind of people he was looking for--bankers.  
  
He got himself a coffee and stumbled into the loudest of the idiots by ‘accident.’ Sam almost spilled his coffee and banker-dude wasn’t amused, but Sam threw an apology at his face and was out of the store with banker-dude’s wallet.  
  
Smiling to himself, Sam drove off and sipped his coffee.  
  
With the help of banker-dude’s credit card, Sam got himself a room in a nice hotel and the clerk didn’t even notice that the name on the credit card didn’t match the name on the driver’s licence but Sam got his room.  
  
When Sam finally stood under the hot spray of the shower, he felt a lot of stress falling off of his shoulders. He had made it to Detroit which was a big step on his way. The next step, finding Lucifer, would be easy. During his tour through the city Sam had kept his senses open and he had spotted a block that was basically crawling with demons.  
  
After Sam was done with his shower and he was dressed again, he thought about his next step. Despite his long days in the car and no sleep, he felt fresh and strong and saw no reason to sleep. He could save himself time and try to find Lucifer today. No reason to wait.  
  
Sam was about to leave his hotel room when his phone went off for the first time in days. Curious, Sam checked the caller ID and was surprised to see Bobby’s name on the display. He hit the answer button. “Hi, Bobby.” 

Silence came from the other for a moment before Sam got an answer. “I wasn’t sure you would answer my call, Sam.” 

Chuckling in a humorless way, Sam dropped his bag he had grabbed when he was about to leave. “Dean talked to you, I guess.” 

Sam heard Bobby sigh on the other side. “Your brother is a mess, Sam, and the angel looks like he’s ready to murder someone and if this someone happens to be you, he would be happy is my best guess.” 

Shrugging even when Bobby couldn’t see it, Sam saw no reason to cover the ugly truth up, not even for Bobby. “Oh, I believe that Castiel would kill me on sight. Did they tell you what happened?” 

Bobby growled on the other side. “Dean told me that they had been talking when you showed up, kicked Castiel through the room with your powers before you knocked Dean out. Why did you drink the demon blood again, boy?” 

Grinding his teeth together, Sam watched a light bulb outside explode. It was so typical for his brother to only tell part of the story. “That’s what they told you? That I went after them because of the demon blood?” 

He had to be sure and when Bobby didn’t answer right away, Sam was sure that the older hunter knew something was up. “They didn’t say demon blood but they said your eyes turned black when you fought them.”

Shaking his head again, Sam grabbed his back again. “Why am I not surprised? Well, let me tell you the truth about what happened there, Bobby. I fought them, yes, but only after I heard what really happened on the ‘hunt’ they went on together. An angel sent Dean back in time and this angel wanted to either kill me as a babe or try to murder my mother so I would never be born. Dean prevented that, but he told Castiel about something that our Dad had told Dean. Dad told Dean that he either had to save me or kill me. I don’t believe that Dean thinks I’m worth saving. He lied to me Bobby, does things behind my back because he fears I might go _dark side_ or whatever. He would rather have the angel by his side than his own brother. My brother is a hypocrite who can work with monsters when it fits his course but I’m the monster for using something I have no fault in having. I use my powers for something good but that’s not enough for Dean. To him, I’m a monster and not his brother anymore. I bet he regrets that he didn’t shoot me back then but it would be futile anyway. Lucifer will bring me back every time someone manages to kill me.”  
  
Silence followed Sam’s angry words and only when he said his last word did Sam notice that he had been yelling at the end.  
  
“Sam, where are you right now?”  
  
The calmness in Bobby’s voice made several alarms in Sam’s mind go off. “I’m where I supposed to be, Bobby, and no one will be fast enough to reach me in time. Goodbye, Bobby.” Sam hung up on Bobby and while he knew that he just had told Bobby more than was good for him, Sam didn’t care. He could defend himself and while angels could travel through the country in a blink, no angel could locate him.  
  
Sam left his room, threw his things into the trunk of his car and drove off to the block where he had felt the horde of demons.  
  
The rush hour cost Sam time, but he was in no hurry. He used the time to think. Should he really get stopped by angels on his way, he would just do what Dean did all the time; he would pray to Lucifer and hope that the Devil would hear him and answer his call.  
  
After Sam fought his way through the rush hour, he reached his destination in no time. He killed the engine of his car in front of an old brick building that had seen better times, decades ago maybe.  
  
Sam used the front door to walk into the building.  
  
The building reeked of wet walls, debris was lying around, the paint had started to peel off the walls, and Sam was sure he could hear the squeaking of rats. It was so cold in the building that Sam could see his own breath in front of him.  
  
A demon suddenly appeared next to him with red glowing eyes and Sam reacted on pure instinct when he blocked the blade to his throat with his arm only to turn around to ram his own blade into the demon’s chest. Lights of red turning orange flickered up in the vessels eyes before the demon died, and a heavy rotten smell followed the death of the demon. The vessel had been dead for a long time and without the demon keeping it walking the body almost decayed right in front of Sam. What was a crossroad demon doing here, and why would one of them guard the Devil himself? Sam let go of the blade and followed the cold penetrating the house. Looking down at his hand holding onto the blade, Sam decided against using the disgustingly smelling clothes of the dead vessel to clean the blade he had gotten from Ruby months ago. It felt weird wielding a blade made to kill demons when he was about to meet with the Devil himself.  
  
He followed his instincts upstairs only to meet more demons but they seemed to be hesitating as they tried to imitate Sam, who only scoffed at their attempts and followed the feeling of coldness to the third floor. The demons followed him like black-eyed shadows without saying anything, but even when he turned his back on them the demons stayed on a respectable distance and stayed silent.  
  
When Sam reached the third floor, Sam had the distinct feeling that he had reached his destination. The demons were still following him, but Sam could see the fear on their faces when Sam started to walk in the direction of the only room with an open door on this level.  
  
Frost crawled over everything in the room. The floor, the walls, the destroyed furniture.  
  
A man stood at the frost-covered windows with his back to Sam. The man stood with his arm braced against the window frame, and while Sam couldn’t see much of the man in front of him, he just knew that he was in the presence of something powerful, something old and destructive. Sam was finally in the presence of the Devil himself.  
  
Slowly, the man, Lucifer, turned around and eyed Sam curiously but without the distaste Sam had witnessed in the faces of every other angel. The man who had said yes to Lucifer first was tall, around Sam’s height or a bit shorter; Sam couldn’t tell. Broad shoulders, short dirty blond hair, but it was the impressive and powerful blue eyes that struck Sam like lightning. Sam swallowed when he felt the power behind these eyes resting on him, so he needed a moment more to notice the bloody rashes on Lucifer’s face. It looked like his vessel was falling apart.  
  
The demons were still behind Sam, but now they were blocking the exit; not that Sam wanted to leave in the first place. He had come to this place for a reason.  
  
Sam stepped in Lucifer’s direction and held the Devil’s gaze like he couldn’t feel the power all around them.  
  
“I came to say yes to you, Lucifer.”


	2. Lazarus, how did your debts get paid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Challenge Square: Pearl Jam - Better Man  
Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Ruby’s Knife  
SPN Lucifer Square: True Vessel

Lucifer looked at him with a surprised expression, and Sam wondered how Lucifer could be so good at displaying emotions when the other angels walked like they had sticks as spines. “Sam, I have to say I’m surprised to see you.”   
  
Sam hesitated. Why was he still himself? “Well, you said it yourself; it was always supposed to happen in Detroit and that I would say yes to you. Here I am, saying yes in Detroit.”  
  
Frowning, Lucifer looked like a cat staring down its prey, but Sam didn’t back off. This wasn’t going as he thought it would. “Yes, I’ve always known that you would come to me of your own free will but…I wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon. Something happened that changed your mind.”   
  
It was not a question, and something dangerous flashed in those too-blue eyes. Sam couldn’t hold Lucifer’s gaze any longer. He lowered his eyes to the ground but didn’t back off otherwise. “Does it matter what happened? I’m here, with you, and I already said yes twice.”  
  
Sam watched Lucifer step closer to him, but Sam held his eyes firmly leveled to the ground. A cold but steady hand touched Sam around the jaw and Lucifer lifted Sam’s head without using any force. The Devil looked almost sad, but Sam had said what he wanted. He wasn’t sure how to deal with the situation now.  
  
“My beautiful and sad Vessel, I know you better than you can imagine at this point. I knew that we would meet in person like I’ve known that you would say yes to me but…you would have never left your brother behind, just like he would never have let you come here alone. So, something has happened that forced your decision to come to me. Will you tell me what that was, Sam?”  
  
Sam hesitated, unsure if he should answer the question, but he remembered the times he talked to Lucifer in his dreams. There was one thing the Devil always granted him: the option to decide.  
  
Behind Sam, one of the demons moved, and the sound pulled Sam out of his thoughts, and he turned around, growling at the fiend. The demons were still out in the hallway and blocking the exit, but Sam didn’t care about that. He just wanted them gone so he could talk to Lucifer alone.  
  
“You can kill them if you want.”  
  
Sam looked over his shoulder at Lucifer. Was he serious? “They’re your demons.”   
  
Lucifer shrugged. “They are only demons. There will always be enough of them. Kill them if you want them gone. Their hosts are all long dead.”  
  
Turning back around to the demons, Sam closed his eyes, and out of instinct he reached for his demon-killing blade, and focused on the blackened souls in the building. There were more on the roof and in the basement. Sam concentrated on every single demon in the building, and when he was aware of their exact location, Sam unleashed his powers.  
  
Demon after demon died under his strength and their dead vessels fell one after the other to the ground and started to rot in place. When Sam was done, not a single demon was left alive.  
  
When Sam opened his eyes again, he felt dizzy and stumbled as he tried to reach for the door frame, but chilly hands reached out to him and caught him before Sam smashed his face against the door frame. “I’ve got you, Sam, don’t worry.”   
  
The thing was, Sam wasn’t worried, he was tired, but they couldn’t stay here. Not with Bobby knowing about his location after their phone call earlier. “We have to go. I’m sure that hunters and angels are already on their way to find us. I’m not in any condition to fight at the moment.”  
  
When Sam stepped back from Lucifer, he didn’t feel dizzy anymore. Lucifer looked at him with a worried expression before he lifted his hand. Sam only looked from Lucifer’s long and elegant fingers to his face. It hit Sam suddenly because he had completely forgotten about it; Lucifer may be the Devil, but he was also an angel--and not just any kind of angel, an archangel. Lucifer wanted to heal him, but he wasn’t forcing himself on Sam. Again, Lucifer wanted Sam to decide.  
  
Meeting those blue eyes again, Sam nodded and leaned in closer. Lucifer pressed his cold fingers against Sam’s temple and between one moment and the next, a light, fresh feeling trickled through Sam’s body, and every trace of exhaustion vanished.  
  
Pulling back, Sam blinked but he couldn’t read Lucifer’s face at the moment. “Thank you.”   
  
Now Lucifer gave Sam a small smile for his gratitude. “It’s nothing, Sam, but I think you are right with your wish to leave. I can feel several angels searching the city for us.”  
  
Alarmed, Sam looked at Lucifer before his eyes wandered to the windows on pure instinct. The glass was covered in a thick layer of frost. “We should leave then. I parked my car in front of the building.” Not understanding why Lucifer was frowning at him, Sam asked. “What? Is someone already in front of the building?”  
  
Sam watched Lucifer shake his head, but the frown never left the archangel’s face. “No, they are still far away but coming closer. It’s… cars are so confining.” The distaste Sam could see on Lucifer’s face made him chuckle without realizing it, but when Lucifer smiled at him, Sam felt almost stupid.  
  
“I love the sounds you make when you are happy, Sam.”  
  
There it was again, that soft voice that seemed to pull Sam in and he was still at a loss as to what he should say, but Lucifer kept speaking. “No, we won’t take your car, but you should get everything you might need out of it. We will fly out of this ugly place.”  
  
At the word _fly_, Sam’s head snapped up. “Fly? We’re going to fly?”  
  
Now it was Lucifer’s turn to chuckle. “Ah, my Sam, I may be the Devil, but I’m still an angel and have my wings. I will fly us out of here. Do you need anything out of the car?” After a quick thought, Sam shook his head. “Nothing that can’t be replaced. Everything important, I have with me.”  
  
Lucifer nodded and offered Sam his hand. Not really knowing what to expect, Sam hesitated a second before he placed his hand in Lucifer’s. The archangel’s skin was cold under his fingers, but the surface was smooth, and Lucifer’s hand was almost as big as Sam’s. When Sam met Lucifer’s eyes again it looked like a light was burning in the depths of the deepest blue, and it called to Sam. “Take a deep breath, Sam, and close your eyes.”  
  
Sam didn’t want to close his eyes. He wanted to see them flying, but he did as he was told.  
  
The second Sam had closed his eyes and had taken a deep breath; it felt like something was pulling at him from different directions all at once followed by a second of vertigo as he felt like there was no ground under him. The next second ended with him slamming against Lucifer, who caught him around the shoulders. Sam was sure that it only was the archangel’s strength that kept them upright.  
  
Sam felt like he had been on a roller coaster but ten times faster, and he clung to Lucifer like the archangel was his lifeline. His head was still spinning, and Sam didn’t notice that he had buried his hands in Lucifer’s dark button-down shirt.  
  
When the dizziness slowly stopped, Sam noticed that he was clinging to Lucifer almost like a child. One hand was buried in Lucifer’s shirt on his back, the other on the front, while Sam had pressed his face against the archangel’s throat.  
  
Feeling embarrassed once more, Sam pulled back, but Lucifer had his own cold hands resting on Sam’s back. “I’m sorry but what was _that_?”  
  
Lucifer rubbed his face against Sam’s hair before he pulled back. “That was flying but your human body and senses can’t process it because it happens too fast. We are in the city called Washington, DC.”  
  
Pulling back without taking his hand off Lucifer’s chest, Sam took in his surroundings. They were standing in what seemed to be the living room of a large flat or house and… was that the Capitol Sam could see through the window?  
  
“Whose home is this?” But Lucifer only shrugged. “It once belonged to a politician who sold his soul for power and wealth. His deal was due last week, and the hellhounds came to collect his soul. He’s in Hell now, but this place still offers everything you might need. I’m not sure what humans require, but I was told this place would offer it. It’s not yet known that he’s dead.”  
  
Startled that Lucifer seemed to be so caring of him, Sam mimicked the way Lucifer had held him earlier; with a careful hand around the archangel’s jaw. “Thank you, Lucifer.”  
  
Sam saw a lot of emotions running wild in Lucifer’s eyes, his vessel’s eyes, but Sam felt as if he only saw the archangel behind the too blue eyes, not the man who said yes to Lucifer. “Anything for you, Sam.”  
  
Smiling, Sam pulled back and started to wander through the massive flat. True, the place offered everything he might need. Looking through the things of a dead man didn’t feel weird to Sam, knowing that the man was killed because of his own greed.  
  
When Sam reached the kitchen, he opened the fridge and only when he saw all the new things waiting for him in the refrigerator, did he realize how hungry he was. Hungry for real food and not snacks and demon blood.  
  
Sam took everything from the fridge to make himself a few sandwiches under the watchful and curious gaze of Lucifer. Sam was very aware of Lucifer’s eyes on him, but he didn’t acknowledge the archangel at all while he was preparing his sandwiches.  
  
When Sam was done, he put everything on a large plate and placed it on the huge kitchen counter that worked as a dinner table as well. Lucifer joined Sam at the table and eyed the sandwiches with the same curious expression on his face he had worn when he was watching Sam preparing them.  
  
Sam pushed the plate in Lucifer’s direction. “You can try one if you want. I made enough for both of us.”  
  
Carefully, Lucifer picked up one of the small sandwiches Sam made before he bit down, but he needed a moment before he started to chew as if he had to remember what he was supposed to do. The way Lucifer was holding the sandwich with his long fingers, Sam spotted a new rash on the back of Lucifer’s wrist. It hadn’t been there before.  
  
Taking a sandwich for himself, Sam didn’t meet Lucifer’s eyes when he started to speak between one bite and the next. “Can I ask you a question, Lucifer?”  
  
The archangel shifted in his seat when he put the sandwich down. “You can ask me anything you want, Sam, and I want you to ask me any question at any time. I promise to answer your questions as well as I can.”   
  
Startled by so much honesty for a second, Sam pointed at his wrist before he fiend at Lucifer’s. “What is happening to your vessel? Are you hurt?”  
  
Lucifer turned his arm around and looked at his wrist before he frowned at the new rash in his skin. “No, I’m not hurt, but how much do you know about angels and their vessels, Sam?” Washing the last bite of his sandwich down with a sip of water, Sam gave himself a moment to think.  
  
“Angels need vessels to walk on Earth, and they need a human’s consent to enter, unlike demons. The angels I have met so far look either uncomfortable in their human vessels or have no idea how a human body works. They walk as if they have sticks for spines.”  
  
When Lucifer laughed at Sam’s words in amusement, Sam felt proud when the clear sound of Lucifer’s laughter filled the room. “You are right, Sam. Go on.”  
  
Frowning, Sam looked at the archangel in front of him and the bloody rashes on Lucifer’s wrist and face. Lucifer wasn’t just an angel but an archangel… ”I think archangels are very much different from angels and so need unique vessels. I am your _Vessel_. Not just a word but a word with meaning. You can use others as your vessel, but I am your real Vessel. That’s why your current container is breaking apart. It’s not your vessel but you that’s causing the problem.”  
  
Sam tried to make as much sense as possible, but when he saw something bloom on Lucifer’s face, he could only describe as pride, Sam was sure he had been right. “You are right about everything. You are my True Vessel, Sam. The only human being capable of containing my grace without getting hurt or breaking apart. It has something to do with an old bloodline that goes way back to Cain and his brother Able. You for me, Dean for Michael. You two are the first real vessels coming from this bloodline. While we can use others from your bloodline as vessels too, only with you will we be at full power. My current vessel is strong, but he is not you; he will combust under the strength of my grace at some point if I don’t find a suitable vessel before that happens.”  
  
Food forgotten, Sam met Lucifer’s eyes again. “But I already said yes to you. You have a vessel sitting right in front of you; your True Vessel even. Why risk a weakening vessel if you can have me?” Sam was utterly confused.  
  
Sam watched Lucifer sigh heavily before the archangel extended his arm only to close his hand around Sam’s wrist. Goosebumps rose from Sam’s skin at Lucifer’s cold touch, but he didn’t pull away. Sam felt the cold, but it wasn’t bothering him.  
  
“I know Sam, I know, and even now I can feel the pull your consent created on my grace…” Lucifer’s eyes glowed in a mix over silvery-white and burning red, but the two colors looked utterly separated. The same glow became visible in the veins of Lucifer’s arm and hand holding onto Sam’s wrist.  
  
The glow vanished, and Lucifer pulled his hand away again. “But it would be wrong to take you up on a decision you made because you are afraid of something or because you’re desperate. Will you tell me what happened that brought you to me, Sam?”  
  
Suddenly, Sam felt almost sick when he thought about his brother and what happened. Under the onslaught of sickness, Sam got up and started to prowl around like a caged animal.  
  
“Dean thinks I’m a monster.” Sam’s words were a snarl, and when he clenched his fist in anger, somewhere in the flat, a window broke apart. “He got kicked back in time by an angel who wanted to kill me; Dean prevented this, but he got a different _hunt_ from our father.” More glass broke around him, but Sam didn’t care just like he didn’t care about or feel the cold gathering around him.   
  
“I think Dad knew something because he told Dean that there would come a time when he either has to kill or save me. When Dean discovered that I was drinking demon blood, he threw me into a cell to ‘_detox’_ as he called it. I was alone, in pain, hallucinating and chained to dirty cot thanks to my brother.”  
  
The room around Sam started to break apart with loud churning and splintering sounds. Appalled, Sam jumped and looked at Lucifer. The archangel was still sitting in his place, but he had lowered his head, and now the shadows of enormous wings had appeared behind him while the room was breaking apart.  
  
Sam tried to close the distance between them, but he had to duck as something that used to be part of the door frame almost hit him right in the head, only to end up with a knife embedded into his thigh that he hadn’t seen coming.  
  
Yelling more in surprise than pain, Sam dropped to his knee and looked at the handle sticking out of his thigh, but his yelp was what pulled Lucifer out of his rage. Sam saw everything around him hang in the air for a second before it dropped and Lucifer suddenly kneeled in front of him with shock all over his face.  
  
Lucifer held his hand over Sam’s leg as if Sam was something breakable and Sam realized that he, compared to an archangel or from Lucifer’s point of view, _was_ breakable.  
  
“What have I done…” Lucifer’s voice was low, but Sam could hear the horror behind each word.   
  
“It’s okay, I don’t think anything vital got hit, but I would appreciate it if you could do your healing thing again.”  
  
Sam pulled the knife out without waiting for Lucifer’s response, and the sound that left Lucifer’s lips was unlike anything Sam had ever heard. It was so loud and high pitched that it hurt his ears, and if he hadn’t his hands pressed to the wound in his leg, he would have covered his ears with his hands.  
  
The high-pitched sound stunned Sam, so he didn’t notice when Lucifer pulled his hands away only to press his own against the wound.  
  
A heavy feeling surrounded by Sam. It reminded him of the warm sensation of a comfortable bed on a cold day or a cold shower after a long day during the summer. Pleasant, comforting, and relaxing all at once. It stopped when Lucifer pulled his hands away, and when the ringing in his ears stopped, Sam noticed that Lucifer was staring at the blood on his palms that came from Sam’s now-healed wound.  
  
Horror was still the only thing on Lucifer’s face when he looked up from his bloody hands and met Sam’s eyes, who couldn’t understand why Lucifer looked so shaken. “Thank you, that knife had a longer blade than I anticipated.” Sam eyed the blade. That could have taken a while to heal naturally.  
  
“Sam…Sam I’m sorry.”   
  
Looking up and at Lucifer, Sam didn’t understand the emotions he saw on the archangel’s face; a mask of blank horror. “It’s okay, Lucifer. It’s nothing. It wasn’t your fault, and you healed me. I’m fine, see?” Sam pulled away from his ripped open jeans and showed Lucifer the smooth healed skin where only moments ago the knife had been buried, but Lucifer’s face still didn’t change.  
  
“But it is my fault, and I promised never to hurt you, Sam. I broke my promise to you.” Now Sam understood why Lucifer looked so horrified because Lucifer thought he broke his promise, but he didn’t mean to do so.  
  
Sam covered Lucifer’s hands with his own, so the blood on the archangel’s hands was enclosed for the moment, and he had a physical link to him as well. “Lucifer, you gave me your promise never to hurt me.” Lucifer nodded, and Sam had the feeling that Lucifer was pulling away from him, so Sam tugged Lucifer closer to himself until their noses almost brushed against each other.  
  
“You made this promise to _me,_ and so it’s up to _me_ to decide if you broke it, Lucifer.”  
  
Sam put a lot of force into his voice, and any other day, he would have rather shot himself than talk like that to an archangel. Slowly, Lucifer looked up at him, blinked, and a stubborn light appeared in his eyes, but Lucifer remained silent.  
  
“You were angry; I want to know why.”  
  
A muscle in Lucifer’s jaw ticked, and a red light flashed in his eyes. “What you told me about your brother, it was just like Michael and myself all over again. The older one throwing the younger one into a cage to suffer alone and in pain because he didn’t want to understand something the younger did. History is repeating itself.” Lucifer was snarling at the end, and Sam couldn’t blame him. What Lucifer had said was true. History _was_ repeating itself with Sam and Dean.  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
At Sam’s words, Lucifer looked up like wasn’t sure he had heard what Sam had said.  
  
“Maybe it is destiny that we met in Detroit after… after what I heard from Dean and that we’re here. The question is, what are we going to do with our destiny?” It was a question Sam hadn’t an answer to, and he was at a loss again what he should do or what question he should ask.  
  
“Make them pay…”  
  
Lucifer’s words were heavy, and thunder broke the sky over Washington apart followed by lighting that covered everything in a stark white light for a fraction of a second.  
  
“Make them pay?” Sam felt almost stupid for repeating Lucifer’s words, but he had to be sure. A part, a dark element that had awoken when he had started to drink the demon blood but sounded so rational and logical at once, raised its head.  
  
“Yes, make them pay. We will make them pay; together. You and me; as one.”  
  
An ecstatic feeling started to crawl over Sam’s skin at Lucifer’s words. What Lucifer was offering was…  
  
“You are accepting my consent then?” Sam had to be sure. He was feeling too euphoric, just like the first time he had drunk the demon blood.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then you’ll have my consent, Lucifer. Yes.”  
  
There was suddenly an intense and bright light, and Sam had to close his eyes against it before he is feeling of deepest cold and immense power settled under his skin right before he felt like he was falling again.  
  
It didn’t feel like he was flying with Lucifer. This was faster, felt endless, and he was surrounded by darkness despite the blinding light-seconds ago. Sam couldn’t tell where he was, but he knew for sure that he was still falling as vertigo became stronger despite the darkness around him.  
  
Still, Sam could feel himself falling slower and slower until he stopped. Just as he was sure that he was falling, he knew that he had stopped falling and was now hanging trapped beneath darkness.  
  
He remembered what happened before the darkness, before the light. He had come to an understanding with Lucifer, and the archangel had accepted his consent, but Sam would have never guessed that he would end up trapped in the dark. Maybe Lucifer had caught him in his mind, or he was finally dead after all and trapped between Heaven and Hell. He didn’t know, but he felt weirdly light in this floating darkness and saw no reason to fight against it.  
  
Sam felt himself start to relax and he was sure that if he were still in charge of his body, his eyes would be falling closed and he would fall asleep on the spot, but he wasn’t in charge of his body anymore. He had given his consent to Lucifer, and now the archangel was in control of his body, but Sam was okay with it because…  
  
A loud sound, clear and loud but beautiful and melodic despite the volume and Sam opened his eyes only to sit up startled and wide awake.  
  
Looking around, Sam noticed that he was in a bedroom. The room was huge, the bed was comfortable, and he was fully dressed.  
  
Staring down at his hands, Sam wasn’t sure if he had only dreamed everything or if it had been real. If it had been real, where was Lucifer?  
  
_“I’m with you, Sam…”_  
  
Looking up, Sam scanned the room, but he couldn’t spot the tall, blond archangel.  
  
A chuckle sounded through his mind like a pleasant sound that reminded Sam of expensive whiskey. _“I’m right here, Sam, with you, just like you agreed. There is a mirror in the corner. Walk over there please.”_  
  
Still not sure if he wasn’t silently going insane, Sam got up and walked over to the mirror and looked at it, expecting to see himself and he did. His face stared back at him, but the expression on his face and in his eyes was not himself.  
  
_“I had to knock you out for a bit. We both got overwhelmed when I joined your soul in your body. It was unlike anything; I’ve ever heard of. Beautiful, thrilling, addicting. Your soul is as strong as my grace, but together, we are unstoppable.”_  
  
Sam saw his face move in the mirror and heard the words, but it felt like he was hearing them in his mind. He wasn’t sure.  
  
“If we are one now, why am I still myself? Shouldn’t you be in control of everything? That’s what I saw happening with the other angels and their vessels.”  
  
Mirror-Sam, _Lucifer_, only scoffed.  
  
_“They are only angels, but I am an archangel, and you are my True Vessel. There is no way to compare us to them. To answer your question; I want you to trust me and us to be equals. What better way than let you play along with me, join me, and give you everything you ever wanted? You are mine to cherish now, and I will never let anybody hurt you again, Sam.”_  
  
It was almost ironic that right when Lucifer stopped speaking in Sam’s mind, a car drove past the building they were currently in. The refrain of Pearl Jam’s _Better Man_ blasted from the speakers, and the lyrics made Sam smile as they were so...fitting.  
  
_“Can’t find a better man... can’t find a better man.”_ But it wasn’t just a man for Sam; it was a fallen archangel.


	3. The hounds of hell comin’ after you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Challenge Bingo Square: Imagine Dragons - Natural  
SPN Lucifer Square: Angel of Music

Sam ducked under the arm aiming for his face only to ram his blade right into the side of the shapeshifter. Grinning, Sam pulled the blade free again and blocked another hit with his arm. The shifter Sam had hit with his blade went down to the ground, gargling with his own blood, and Sam could see the light vanishing from its eyes.   
  
Two of the shifters were already down and the third, and last, one howled with rage when he saw another one of his kin die by Sam’s hands. The shifter snarled and Sam showed the shifter his own teeth. The shifter jumped, not caring for the fact that his belly was unprotected and vulnerable for attacks.   
  
Shifting his blade, Sam caught the shifter but didn’t go down under the force of the jump. Growling, Sam caught the shifter and was about to use Lucifer’s grace to finish this one off as well...when he noticed a movement on top of the building overlooking the alley Sam was fighting in.   
  
Gripping the shifter by the neck, Sam dropped his blade and closed his hand around the shifter’s jaw. With a loud crunching sound, Sam broke the shifter’s neck and let the body drop to the ground.   
  
Picking up the blade, Sam stretched his back and neck as if he needed to get kinks out of his muscles after a fight, but he used the time to check for the movement he spotted moments ago. Looking down at the shifters when he spotted the same movement again, Sam thought about what he should do with the bodies. Normally, he would just annihilate them, but he was sure that the people on the roof were hunters and he felt no desire to give them a show that would lead them to the wrong conclusions.   
  
_“But Sam…” _The voice coming from the back of his mind was a slow drawl which wrapped itself around his soul like a cool caress._ “It doesn't matter what they think or to what kind of conclusion they come. It’s not like they are a danger to us. You enjoyed the fight, didn’t you? You enjoyed the strength to fight these vain creatures with nothing but a blade and your bare hands. If the hunters saw you fight them from the beginning, they’ll know that something is going on. Don’t bother yourself with what they might be thinking. They pose no danger to us. Let’s take care of the garbage and let’s head back home.”_  
  
Chuckling, Sam wiped his blade clean on the shifter’s clothes. Now, with the blade clean once more, the beautiful weapon caught Sam’s gaze again. It had been a gift from Lucifer, a blade forged from his grace. A beautiful and deadly weapon which felt like an extension of his arm when he held it in his hand during a fight. Demons, shifters, witches...the blade killed everything with a single strike.   
  
Shaking himself out of his post-fight thrill, Sam put the blade away accompanied by an amused chuckle from his archangel. Since they had become one, Sam didn’t think of Lucifer as the Devil anymore. He was his Archangel.   
  
Spying up at the roof through the long strands of his hair, Sam shrugged his shoulders and started to walk to the end of the alley. Right before he left the small alley, he lifted his hand and snapped once. The bodies of the shifters burst into flames and were gone within seconds, consumed by the fire, and Sam was sure that he had heard someone gasp when the fire started to burn the bodies away.  
  
Putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket, Sam walked down the street like he hadn’t just killed a group of shapeshifters, known for their inhuman strength. He enjoyed his whole being for the first time since...Stanford. He wasn’t alone, would never be alone again, and for the first time since he went back on the streets hunting the things going bump in the night, there was no need for Sam to hold back anymore.   
  
Almost two months had passed since he had said yes to Lucifer and they had only grown closer ever since. They would fly from city to city, and while Lucifer mentally rolled his eyes at Sam with an amused smile when Sam wanted to go hunting, Sam could feel his archangel’s excitement when they finally killed their prey. Taking care of ghosts and demons had become unfairly easy. Ghosts would look upon them with awe and together they would send the souls back on their way to the afterlife, while demons shivered in fear at meeting the Devil himself.   
  
The sun was shining warm down on them as they walked down the street back to their hotel. They could appear wherever they wanted in a heartbeat, but Sam had managed to talk Lucifer into staying for a couple of days. That Sam had played dirty to get his wish didn’t count in his books but Lucifer sent him a wave of emotions which made Sam laugh. It was the archangel’s way of telling him that he still wanted to be mad at Sam for manipulating him this way. Still laughing at Lucifer’s faked hurt feelings, both knowing the archangel loved every moment, Sam went on their way.   
  
To everybody else, he had to look like a happy young man minding his own business, but on the inside hunter and archangel were on high alert. They had someone on their metaphorical tail and it only strengthened their suspicion about these individuals being hunters.   
  
_“Let’s play with them for a bit!” _  
  
Lucifer sounded overly eager, but Sam was only amused by it. His archangel had shown him his streak of mischievousness often enough over the last weeks that Sam had no trouble agreeing to enjoy a game here and there as well. Lucifer knew how far Sam would go, and Lucifer accepted these lines in the sand.   
  
Sam walked around a corner and while this led him away from the hotel and not toward it, it would give them the opportunity to check if the hunters were going to follow them. They did.   
  
Stopping in front of several stores, Sam looked at the huge windows and the display of things the stores had to offer. It was nothing he really wanted or had an interest in, but it helped to waste time and maybe the hunters would leave them alone once they understood that Sam wasn’t going to do anything anytime soon.  
  
His next unplanned stop led Sam to a small bakery. After Lucifer had picked what he wanted and Sam had picked what he wanted, the nice lady behind the counter not noticing that she was basically speaking to two individuals, they left the store again. It took Sam half a block to notice that the humming at the back of his mind wasn’t just his consciousness who picked up on the song playing in the bakery.   
  
_When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me  
In this house of mine?  
Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me  
Will the stars align?  
_  
Sam stopped walking and looked at the small window next to himself before he called out to his archangel.   
  
“Lucifer?”   
  
The archangel appeared in the window like a shadow in the sun and was only visible to Sam. Lucifer looked peaceful and relaxed while Sam could still hear him humming at the back of his mind.   
  
“You like this song, mh?”  
  
Lucifer smiled at him from the mirror’s reflection and started to move his hands like he was directing an orchestra as he kept singing for Sam.  
  
Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?  
'Cause this house of mine stands strong  
  
_“I like the soul of the song and the text is strangely fitting for you and me, Sam. **That's the price you pay. Leave behind your heartache, cast away**. We both would rather be the hunter than the prey and now we hunt together after leaving behind everything else.”_  
  
Sam thought about Lucifer’s words and the text of the song and he had to admit that...yeah, the song fit both of them perfectly. He had left behind his brother and his suspiciousness. A part of them, the part that would be the little brother forever, still missed Dean by his side, but the part of him that was an adult and a fearless hunter was still too angry with Dean. The way Dean still treated him as a kid, unable to take care of himself and the way Dean preferred to listen to an angel instead of his brother made rage bubble in Sam’s blood. While the little brother was still angry with Dean for not even trying to get back in contact with him, the hunter wasn’t sure if he would pick-up the phone should Dean call for real.  
  
Trying not to think too much about Dean was sometimes...difficult for Sam.   
  
Lucifer changed the tone of the notes he had been singing and humming at the back of his mind and Sam suddenly felt nothing but peace in his soul. Closing his eyes for a moment, Sam allowed himself to bathe in the foreign sounds Lucifer kept singing for him.   
  
“This is...beautiful, Lucifer.”  
  
Sadness washed over Sam, coming from Lucifer, but the feeling was gone as fast as it appeared before Lucifer stopping singing and sighed heavily in Sam’s mind.  
  
_“Something most people, if not all of them, have forgotten. Back in Heaven, long before humanity came to be, I used to be the Angel of Music. I taught the angels to sing before everything fell apart.”_  
  
Meeting Lucifer’s sad eyes in the window he was still standing in front of, Sam shook his head.   
  
“Not used to, Lucifer, not to me. To me, you will be the Angel of Music until the sun stops shining upon us.”  
  
In the mirror, Lucifer smiled at Sam before he vanished from Sam’s view. He didn’t go back to singing but he wrapped Sam’s soul tightly into his grace. Smiling, Sam started to walk again and paid no attention to the hunters following them. They were of no danger to them, no one was; for they were an archangel and its True Vessel, united in perfect harmony.   
  
…  
  
The hunters broke into their hotel room later that night. Neither Sam nor Lucifer were surprised by the hunters creeping into their room under the cover of the night but, unbeknownst to them, they weren’t dealing with a mere human but with an archangel. The room shone bright for Sam and Lucifer with the souls moving into their territory.   
  
They were sitting in a comfortable armchair, one of the benefits of leaving the crappy motel rooms behind, when the hunters tried to sneak into their room, aiming for the bed. There was no light in the room, as Sam had pulled the curtains shut earlier and the hunters didn’t dare to go against another hunter with their flashlights in their hands. Which was the reason the hunters froze in their places when Sam, as Sam and Lucifer had decided earlier to let Sam handle this situation for the moment, switched on the small lamp next to him.  
  
Three men stood in their hotel room and the way they looked, Sam was sure that these men were hunters. Looking at the faces in front of him, Sam didn’t recognize any of them, but there were many hunters roaming the US. So, he just leaned back in his armchair with his hands folded in his lap while he waited for the hunters to make their move. He had caught them off-guard, but good hunters would bounce back quickly.  
  
It was the oldest of the hunters who finally made his move.  
  
The sound of a shotgun being cocked sounded through the otherwise silent room, and while Sam remained unimpressed, inside his mind Lucifer growled and tensed like a jungle cat ready to pounce. Still, the archangel didn’t take over, didn’t ask for permission to erase these humans off the planet for being so foolish as to point a gun in Sam’s direction.   
  
Soothing his growling archangel with a touch of his soul to Lucifer’s grace, Sam met the eyes of the oldest of the hunters while the other two, probably his sons or other relatives, reached for their weapons as well.   
  
“Do I know you that you break into my room under the cover of night only to hold a gun in my face?” It was difficult to speak in such a calm voice when Lucifer was snarling at the back of his mind. He wanted to make the humans pay for daring to hold up a gun in Sam’s direction, but Lucifer was still holding himself back. Sam wanted to know why they suddenly had hunters stalking them.   
  
The oldest of the hunters grunted and spit on the carpet of their room. Looking at the hunter in disgust, Sam said nothing more and met the eyes of the other hunters. They were both younger than the one at the front. The oldest looked like he thought he was doing the right thing, but the younger ones looked afraid, and when Sam took a deep breath he could taste their fear in their air.  
  
The taste and smell of fear calmed Lucifer enough that Sam could see past the red haze bathing the room in a bright red light.   
  
“I’m thanking the Lord you don’t know me, boy, or I would be sure you would have sent us to Hell faster than someone could empty a clip of bullets into you.”   
  
Sam had to hold Lucifer back with everything he had because his archangel was this close to taking over and destroying the hunters in front of them. Barely able to hold Lucifer back, because his own anger made it more difficult, Sam looked at the hunters. His internal struggle seemed to be visible in his eyes because the hunters, all three of them, took a collective step back.  
  
“I would carefully consider what you are going to say next. Why are you here and what do you want from me?”  
  
Sam slowly got up from his place and the smell of fear got even stronger when he glared at the hunters in front of him. The sound of released safety catches made Sam growl and the youngest of the hunters whimpered, his hand holding the gun shaking hard enough that taking real aim would be impossible. Rookie…  
  
“Dean Winchester is calling in a lot of favors his daddy collected over time. He wants to find his little brother. Said something about him going dark and that he’s in need of help. We saw what you did to those shifters back in the alley. You don’t strike me as one who wants help despite needing it, boy.”  
  
Shifting his stance into something far more threatening, Sam glowered at the older hunter, and now he could feel his eyes glow with Lucifer’s powers.   
  
“So...my brother sent you after me. How...surprising considered that he could have called me without sending hunters after me. Ah, I forgot that he’s still led around by his nose by the angels. Too bad he wasted your time like this. Leave and tell my brother you found me; I’m alive should he care and he can call me himself or try to find me if he wants. I don’t care.”  
  
The older hunter raised his shotgun until it was in line with Sam’s chest, but being the host of an archangel could make you careless as he just stared at the hunter without protecting himself, or so it seemed.   
  
“I don’t think that this is going to happen like you’ve been expecting it, boy. Your brother is kinda busy stopping what you seem to have started. What kind of hunter sets the biggest of all monsters free and does nothing to stop it? The Winchester boy, apparently. You have gone darkside, but I think you are beyond saving now.”  
  
Before Sam could answer, even with one word, the older hunter pulled the trigger and his shotgun bullets embedded themselves into Sam’s chest.   
  
Pain...nothing but pain and Sam looked down at himself as he was still too strong to let something as minor as a gun shot take him off his feet, but when he looked down at himself he saw the hole in his chest, blood dripping down from the wound...Sam’s mind gave up and succumbed to an archangel’s rage.   
  
Howling with rage when Sam’s mind seemed to collapse and his soul cried out in pain, Lucifer took over. Snarling, he spread his wings and used far too much grace to heal the gunshot wound in his vessel’s chest.   
  
Looking up at the hunters with eyes of burning red, Lucifer took a step forward, and the hunters went into a fear-pitched frenzy as they emptied their guns in Lucifer’s direction. Holding his wings in front of himself, more to protect Sam from more damage than to guard himself, Lucifer watched as the bullets collided with his wings before they fell uselessly to the floor. When the hunters stared at him with naked fear on their faces, Lucifer pulled his wing back and leaped onto the oldest hunter, the one who dared to hurt his Vessel.   
  
They went down to the floor and the younger hunters cried out when they saw their mentor being dragged down.   
  
Pushing the little hunters aside with his wings, Lucifer lifted his arm and rammed his hand right into the hunter’s chest. Bones broke, muscles ripped apart, blood splattered everywhere while Lucifer pushed his hand deeper and deeper into the chest cavity of the hunter. The hunter, caught in pain and the knowledge of his soon-to-be arriving death, tried to speak, but nothing but blood came past his lips before Lucifer watched him die. Pulling back, Lucifer stretched his wings out and captured the soul between his feathers. It didn’t matter that there was a deal due for this soul to go to Hell and come back as one of the demons; Lucifer squashed the soul between his feathers. The soul screamed in agony and Lucifer knew that the other hunters could hear the soul crying out as well as they pressed their hands to their ears, but they were unable to look away as Lucifer crushed the soul between his feathers. The humans weren’t worthy of seeing his wings, but they could see the light of the soul die beneath the shadows of his wings.   
  
When nothing but shreds were left of the soul, Lucifer got up. The hole in Sam’s chest was completely healed but the archangel could see feel how upset Sam was...and that his anger was something...frightening to anybody else but Lucifer.  
  
Aiming his gaze on the two young hunters, Lucifer disarmed both of them with a snap of his fingers. The metal of their weapons grew cold between their fingers and they dropped them while crying out loud.   
  
Another snap and Lucifer broke the neck of the one he had barely paid attention to before he approached the one who reeked of fear. Closing his hand around the human’s neck, Lucifer lifted him up with ease as the hunter was much shorter than his own vessel.   
  
Lucifer wanted to kill this one as well, make him pay for the pain he had caused Sam, but despite still feeling dizzy from the shock earlier, Sam told Lucifer to let this one live. Smiling at the last living hunter, which caused his fear to skyrocket, Lucifer patted the young man’s face, who whimpered and squealed under Lucifer’s touch.   
  
“You and the dead little ants are nothing to me, you know…” Lucifer stared into the frightened hunter’s eyes and licked his lips to really taste the fear clouding the room. “But you made the great mistake of hurting what’s mine...no one hurts what’s mine and leaves in one piece.” Lucifer sighed dramatically and dropped the little hunter, who went down like a stone. He cowered in front of Lucifer but the archangel felt an irritated kind of pleasure from Sam himself at seeing the hunter cower in front of them.   
  
Hunkering down, Lucifer snapped his hand out and nailed the hunter to the wall with nothing but his grip before he handed control back to Sam.   
  
When Sam was back in control, he needed a moment to orient and he tightened his grip around the hunter’s throat, who started to gasp for his next breath while he was clawing to get Sam’s hand off his skin. Lucifer was watching this with manic glee and giggled in the back of Sam’s mind without interfering.   
  
Shaking his head, Sam accepted control over his body back from Lucifer. He still felt dizzy, but his anger was stronger. He tightened his grip once more before he lowered his grip only to let go of the hunter.   
  
Spreading Lucifer’s wings, their wings, until they were threatening shadows behind him, Sam spoke to the hunter and the young man listened while the room shook around them.   
  
“Go back to my brother and tell him what happened. Tell Dean that worse things will happen whenever we find hunters on our tail. We won’t hesitate, we won’t hold back. We will annihilate everything and everyone in our path. No one will be safe. We have no desire to destroy this world, but we will do it should the hunters, the angels, or Heaven go against us. We are one as we were made for each other. No one will defeat us, no one will beat us, no one will put us back into a cage. We will take this world with us should anybody try to separate us ever again. We are neither human nor archangel anymore. We are one, and this world is ours to rule as we deem best.”


	4. Sacred stars won’t be guiding you

**Song Challenge Square: Incubus - Wish you were here** ****   
**SPN Lucifer Square: Samifer** ****   
****   
  


Sam was done. After he left their motel room, he spread their wings and was gone without a second thought. He was angry; hurt, and disappointed, he was… Samstopped where he was without looking and howled his rage into the night. He didn’t care that his wrath was tied to Lucifer’s grace and his powers and that everything around him turned to dust while he voiced his anger.    
  
When there was nothing left he could roar out, Sam collapsed to his knees on the frozen ground. He was so furious that he was beyond even tears. Sam had hoped, really hoped that Dean just needed time to cool down, to think about everything before he would call but it was nothing like the time after Dean...   
  
_ “Sam…” _   
  
Lucifer’s cool touch on his mind and soul was normally soothing, but he felt numb. Sam heard Lucifer whisper in his mind as the archangel tried to calm Sam, to let him know that he wasn’t alone and that Lucifer will never leave him, never betray him as Dean had., Sam was too caught up in his grief and anger; he barely heard or felt Lucifer, but he was too overwhelmed to keep raging. He just wanted to forget that his brother had forsaken him.   
  
_ I lay my head onto the sand _ __   
_ The sky resembles a backlit canopy _ __   
_ With holes punched in it… _   
  
Looking up, Sam saw the destruction he had caused, and he felt a spark of amusement when he noticed Lucifer singing to him. Once again, it was a perfectly fitting song. Sam was kneeling at the bottom of a crater he had created.    
  
_ I wish you were here _ __   
_ I wish you were here _ __   
_ I wish you were here _ __   
_ Wish you were here… _   
  
“I’m here, Lucifer.” Sam spoke into the eerie silence after his outbreak, but Lucifer didn’t answer him and kept singing. Closing his eyes, Sam listened to Lucifer’s otherworldly voice and allowed himself to be carried away. He never thought he would hear an archangel sing an Incubus song to him, and Lucifer made his very own interpretation of the song. It was slower, and his voice was more profound, it helped Sam to find the way back to himself but a heavy melancholy fell over his soul.    
  
He wasn’t alone, never would be again with Lucifer by his side, but Sam had the feeling he had lost his brother all over again. This time it would be final. Lucifer was still singing for him, and his grace was enlaced with Sam’s soul.    
  
Sam was still sitting at the bottom of his crater with his eyes closed as he kept listening to Lucifer. He had no idea where to go from where he was now. He wanted to hunt down Dean and demand answers, yet he wanted to turn around and run in the opposite direction and make sure he never crossed his brother’s path again. It didn’t matter that Sam knew that it was a futile wish. They were in the middle of the Apocalypse, the end of the world, and Sam was as much of the central player in this game as Dean, with the only difference being that Sam had already allowed Lucifer in. He doubted that Dean would ever say yes to Michael. His brother had the same view as their father; if it wasn’t human, it needed to be killed.    
  
_ “I’m sorry that you have been dragged into something that isn’t your fault, Sam.” _   
  
Sam heard that Lucifer’s apology was genuine, but something bothered Sam about it. He didn’t want an excuse from Lucifer.   
  
“And neither is it yours, Lucifer. We are both just pawns in this game.”   
  
Feeling an old rage emanating from Lucifer, Sam allowed Lucifer to use his soul like an anchor, but when Sam opened his eyes again, he saw frost and ice start to crawl over the broken earth around them.    
  
_ “No, it is God who is forcing us to play this game, His game. I was called selfish by my brother for telling our Father I could never love someone more than Him, and I was cast out by Michael and the Host. I was denied what God gave His newest creation from the beginning, but I was marked as a rebel, and God wrote the prophecy that condemned a beautiful soul like yours to suffer. If this is not selfishness by God, I am not an archangel anymore. He allows His children to fight themselves; He’s watching as Michael and Raphael are turning the lesser angels into mindless soldiers while they seek to destroy this world as it is God’s Will. No, Sam. I will never allow anyone to hurt you. You are mine, and I will fight and protect you at any cost.” _   
  
The temperature had dropped so low around them that it started to snow, and when Sam looked up, the clouds wore a threatening black and purple color even though it was still the middle of the night. The light was eerie, and while a part of Sam that was still human told him that nothing good could be on the way with such an omen, he only looked at the silently falling snow.    
  
The flakes fell on his skin but didn’t melt away immediately and suddenly, Sam felt cold. Not a coldness of the body but his mind and soul and the urge to leave this place and show off his fatigue and distress was so intense that Sam got up but turned his attention inwards.    
  
“I need you, Lucifer.”   
  
It was enough; no more words were needed as Lucifer caressed Sam’s soul as a silent question to ask for Sam’s permission, his consent, to take over. He had already taken over their vessel today without asking, and he never wanted to do something Sam wasn’t comfortable with. Sam smiled and sent Lucifer waves of emotion that made it clear that it didn’t matter. Lucifer had done it to protect Sam when he couldn’t. Consent was given, and so Lucifer took Sam’s place at the forefront of their shared mind.    
  
For the first time since he was freed from his Cage and since he became one with the one soul made just for him, Lucifer spread his wings and rose into the sky without hiding who and what he was. The black and purple clouds, telling a story of an oncoming storm, whirled apart as Lucifer rose into the air. The night turned day-bright, and the angel who was once more the Lightbringer could be seen from afar, but neither Sam nor Lucifer cared for this fact. They wanted to be seen, wanted the world, Heaven, and Hell, to know that the Devil had not only taken his True Vessel but that they were  __ one  now. Consent in its entirety was given and a genuine bond of hunter soul and archangel grace was formed. It was a message to Heaven and Michael that Lucifer was ready to fight should he dare to stand against them, it was a message to every hunter that they were powerless against them, it was a message to Dean that Sam had gotten his word and that was beyond his range now. He had Lucifer now, and this was something a mere human would never be able to understand.    
  
Their light showed bright over the world, and while humans fell to their knees in awe at seeing the divine light of an angel, Heaven shook in its foundation when they saw the Devil rise while Hell roared in joy as they saw their Master in all of his mighty glory.    
  
Still, Lucifer didn’t care, not for any of them and what they thought. Sam had told him he needed him and him alone. His Archangel and Lucifer would never let Sam down, would always protect him, cherish him, and should Sam ask for the world Lucifer will level everything to the ground only to build everything up anew to fit Sam’s wishes.    
  
And the world trembled underneath the wings of the Lightbringer as every living being feared for what was to come.


	5. Not a spell gonna be broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Challenge Square: Van Morrison - Brown Eyed Girl  
SPN Lucifer Bingo Square: Grace Kink

Lucifer took them to a place between the worlds where none but a fellow archangel could go. After their flight had been seen all over the world, Michael and Raphael had other problems to deal with.    
  
It was basically a formless bubble between the worlds that allowed Lucifer to exist without needing to have an eye and an ear open to threats from the outside when Sam pulled him deep into their mind.    
  
As Lucifer finally appeared in front of Sam wearing the face of his old vessel, Sam pulled his archangel into a deep kiss. It didn’t matter if they were only in Sam’s mind; to them it was more than real. When Lucifer pushed Sam back, Sam suddenly felt a wall behind him. Lucifer pushed him against the wall and blocked Sam’s every movement as he shoved a leg between Sam’s and held his arms in a tight grip.    
  
Sam surrendered completely to Lucifer. While technically Sam was taller than Lucifer’s old vessel, it didn’t matter in this moment. Lucifer held Sam in place and while Sam had pulled the archangel into their kiss, Lucifer took over the second Sam’s back hit the wall.    
  
Groaning, Sam rubbed his rapidly growing erection against Lucifer’s thigh, but his archangel only chuckled and pressed himself closer and took every hump against his thigh. Whining into their kiss, Sam struggled but Lucifer didn’t back off so Sam could go back to humping Lucifer. Sam bit down on Lucifer’s bottom lip only to soothe the sting with his tongue as his archangel pulled back with a growl.    
  
“Lucifer… please, I need you.”    
  
Licking over Lucifer’s lips once more because his archangel was out of reach of a proper kiss, Sam met Lucifer’s too blue eyes. Sam went completely still in Lucifer’s grip when he saw his archangel smile. It was part smug and part sinister and Sam didn’t trust this kind of smile onebit.    
  
Frowning, Sam struggled and while he should be stronger in his own mind, he couldn’t break Lucifer’s hold. When Lucifer leaned closer as if to kiss him, the hunter went completely still, anticipating Lucifer’s next move.    
  
“I have another song for you, dearest hunter of mine.”    
  
Lucifer’s voice was sultry whisper and a warning went off in Sam’s mind. Despite their short time together, he could already read the tones of Lucifer’s voice and when he turned his voice into this sultry whisper, like a cold morning in spring with the first rays of sunlight rising over the horizon, it only ever meant that Sam would end up with his mind in metaphorical shreds.    
  
Nodding as a sign he was listening, Sam bit down on his tongue when Lucifer started to grind his erection against Sam.    
  
_ “Laughing and a running hey, hey. Skipping and a jumping in the misty morning fog with our hearts a thumpin’ and you…” _   
It took Sam a moment to recognize the song as Lucifer used a different melody to sing the song but when Sam recognized it, he frowned.    
  
“I’m not a girl and my eyes aren’t brown either.”   
  
But Lucifer kept his smug smile, chuckling deep in his throat and pressed his hard cock harder against Sam’s body.    
  
“But Sam…” It should be illegal to make two words sounds so erotic. “You look so exquisite with my cock splitting you open with your eyes blown wide until no colour is left except for black. The way you sing for me…”   
  
The world around Sam changed and he landed on his back with Lucifer on top of him. Suddenly he was looking up into Lucifer’s smiling face with a clear blue sky scattered in soft looking clouds above them. Soft, green grass tickled Sam’s back and in that moment he realized that he was completely naked.    
  
Shivering when he felt something push against his hole, Sam looked up and noticed that Lucifer’s hands were still holding onto his own arms while Lucifer was resting completely on top of him.    
  
Another push against his hole, harder this time and almost breaching him, and Sam moaned in confused pleasure. Meeting Lucifer’s gleaming eyes, Sam realized what he had been missing moments ago. They were still in his mind, the usual restrictions of a physical body didn’t apply here, but the pleasure was real and so was Lucifer’s grace pushing against his entrance.    
  
Groaning at the realisation, Sam slumped down into the grass and raised his head to offer Lucifer his throat when the archangel pressed a cold burning kiss on his pulse point. Another push of Lucifer’s grace against hole but this time Lucifer allowed his powers to slip right into him. Sam barely felt the stretch but he could feel the cold vibrating energy of his archangel spreading his body and where the cold went, pleasure followed.    
  
Moaning, Sam bucked up against Lucifer out of instinct but the archangel was like a solid wall of cold marble on top of him and didn’t move an inch as Lucifer pushed his grace deeper into Sam’s body. Cool lips touched Sam’s ear and Lucifer’s next words were dressed in so much heat that Sam felt like he was caught between fire and ice.    
  
“See what I mean, Sam? You sing so beautifully for me when I bring you pleasure only I can give you, and I will be the only one who brings you pleasure like this, forever.”    
  
Gasping when Lucifer thickened the tendril of grace he used to fuck Sam open with, Sam saw flashes of lightning when he closed his eyes. He held onto Lucifer and while he couldn’t control the shaking of his muscles when pleasure wrecked his body more and more, Lucifer kept him still and whispered words of fire, heat and desire into his ear.    
  
“Open your eyes for me, Sam.”   
  
Sam did as he was told and he met Lucifer’s eyes which resembled the sky after a raging storm. Lucifer pressed an almost shy kiss to his lips before his grace wormed its way even deeper into his body and Sam was sure he could see Lucifer’s grace move within him should he look down. However, Lucifer’s grace-framed-orbs captured his gaze and when another wave of pleasure made Sam close his eyes, Lucifer growled and he made his grace even thicker as he thrust slow and deep into Sam’s body.    
  
“Don’t look away from me. I want you to watch me.”   
  
Lucifer pulled back until he was kneeling between Sam’s spread legs and that’s when Sam felt more of Lucifer’s grace wrap around his body. Tendrils of grace wrapped themselves around his arms while another one wrapped itself around his neck until it came to a rest in the hollow of Sam’s throat. He had no way to move or look away from Lucifer; he was completely at his archangel’s mercy and when Sam realized this, Lucifer smiled.    
  
“You should see yourself, Sam. Unable to move and all mine to enjoy, and I will enjoy, Sam. I’ll show you that you’re mine and no one else has the right to take you away from me.” Sam wanted to respond; he had the words gathered on his tongue, but Lucifer decided to let his grace within Sam’s body turn into sparks of pleasure that raced through him.    
  
He wasn’t aware that he was screaming, just like he wasn’t aware that he was painting his chest white with his orgasm. Sam was only aware that the lights he could see slowly started to fade away after some time and that he felt tired, spent, and sore.    
  
Lifting his head up required almost too much energy. The tendril of grace around his neck was still there, just like the ones around his arms, but he was allowed to lift his head. Sam was strongly aware of Lucifer’s lust, desire and sheer want burning at the back of his mind. Swallowing after he wet his lips, Sam noticed the cum splatters all over his stomach and when he let his gaze wander, he noticed that he was still painfully hard and even farther down, he could see that Lucifer was equally hard, if not more so.    
  
Shivering when he felt Lucifer following his every thought, Sam finally looked up at his archangel. Lucifer’s eyes were glowing with a stark blue light framed with a burning dark red ring. There was nothing human anymore in his eyes, and the wings spreading wide from his back made it even more obvious that Lucifer was anything but human.    
  
Sam was aware that Lucifer had wings, had used them himself often enough, but he never spared a thought about how they actually  _ looked _ .    
  
Each wing was huge, and any other time Sam would have gone into research mode immediately to get to know their strength, their weakness, the length of the primary feathers and the texture of the feathers close to Lucifer’s back. Still, Sam’s mind was still too drowned in grace for researching, Sam only saw their raw beauty.    
  
The upper arch of the wings were a stark frosty white, like snow after heavy frost gleaming in the sun. The white turned into arctic blue after a couple of rows, the blue soft yet cold looking. The sky during a cold but amazing winter day. The arctic winter turned into a strong and brilliant azure blue that glowed more than any kind of gem ever could hope to achieve. The azure turned into a rich dark red that shone almost dark violet with some of the feathers before all the colours faded into a deep and lustrous obsidian black.    
  
Sam’s fingers ached with the urge to touch, to groom, to let his fingers wander over and through the strong looking plumage. Sam was denied this experience when Lucifer tightened the tendrils of grace around Sam’s arms and Sam’s next breath was cut short when the tendril around his throat tightened its grip as wall.    
  
Gasping but unable to actually catch a breath, Sam watched Lucifer smirk at him with an almost cruel smile before the Devil, and right now Lucifer was very much the Devil to Sam, closed his hand around Sam’s cock.    
  
The tendril around his throat relaxed its hold a bit and Sam took a deep breath only to feel the tendril getting tighter again. A silent moan fell from Sam’s lips as Lucifer started to jerk him off with slow movements. On every upstroke, Lucifer twisted his wrist to let his rough palm cover the sensitive head.    
  
Unable to speak or move, Sam could only lay there and accept what Lucifer had in mind for him and manipulated his body to his own desire. Every now and then, Lucifer would allow Sam to take a deep breath only to cut his breathing short again. Thick lines of precum dripped down from Sam’s cock and over Lucifer’s fingers only to add to the mess Sam had made earlier.    
  
When Sam was allowed his next breath, he could feel his lungs expand but at the same time, Lucifer twisted his wrist and pushed another wicked tendril of grace into Sam’s hole. This one was far thicker than the first. The stretch burned and while Sam felt full earlier, he was filled to a completely different extent now. He felt open and vulnerable as Lucifer looked down between his legs where his hole had to be stretched obscenely wide around his grace while his hand never stopped moving.    
  
Pleasure, even more than before, wracked Sam’s body, and he could feel himself on the edge of yet another mind-blowing orgasm, when he suddenly felt cool fingers being placed under his chin to make him look up, having lowered his head back to the soft grass.    
  
“Let go, Sam, now.”   
  
Sam stared at his angel as his body did what Lucifer wanted from him while his mind needed a heart beat more to understand what was happening.    
  
Lucifer used the tendril with which he had been fucking Sam to press down hard on his prostate while he allowed Sam to take a breath only to twist his wrist together with this damn tendril.    
  
No sound came past Sam’s lips. His body and mind turned into liquid pleasure. He could see row after row of cum splatter from his cock, drenching Lucifer’s fingers and himself even more in cum and Lucifer never stopped jerking him off. The pleasure held on longer and longer as Lucifer wouldn’t allow Sam’s orgasm to end, and the sinister smile on his archangel’s face told Sam that Lucifer was far from being done with him.    
  
When Lucifer finally let go, and all tendrils holding Sam down vanished, Sam took a deep breath that was more of a moan than a real breath. Shivering in overstimulation, Sam looked up at Lucifer who was still fucking him with the damn tendril of grace he was still using to brush against Sam’s prostate every now and then.    
  
Lucifer wiped his fingers clean on the grass around him before he placed his hands on Sam’s hips. A dangerous spark appeared in Lucifer’s eyes before he pulled Sam up by the hips only to pull him into his lap. Despite being free of the grace tendrils holding him down earlier, Sam didn’t struggle, didn’t resist, didn’t squirm, as he allowed Lucifer to move him for his own pleasure.    
  
“I’m going to fuck you like this, Sam, with my cock and with my grace. Your hole will be stretched wide around me fucking you twice at the same time until my cum leaks from your sloppy hole and I turn you around to fuck you again from behind while you’ll be kneeling on the ground in front of me. That’s what you desire, Sam? Me fucking you open and sloppy until your hole is all loose and so wet I can just slide back in whenever I want?”   
  
Sam was panting by now, and his voice was refusing to cooperate. He knew what Lucifer wanted to hear and Sam wanted to give it him, but his voice, raw and raspy from screaming his release out, didn’t let Sam do what Lucifer was asking for.    
  
Struggling, Sam pulled himself up with a shaky hand placed on Lucifer’s neck. He placed an open and warm kiss on Lucifer’s lips, before he placed his hand on his heart only to move his hand over to Lucifer and place his hand right over Lucifer’s. Sam could feel their hearts beat as they were still one before he let himself fall back down onto the grass and his body went slack in utter submission to Lucifer.    
  
The archangel’s eyes glowed even more, the light turning bright and angry before Lucifer lunged forward to answer Sam’s kiss with a kiss of his own, fierce and strong, before he started to push his cock into Sam’s already fucked and loose hole.    
  
Moaning into their kiss, Sam buried his hand in Lucifer’s short, dark blond hair.    
  
Lucifer didn’t stop or pull back out only to push back in. No, Lucifer pushed deeper and deeper with his cock while the tendril of his grace never stopped fucking. Sam thought he had reached the end of burning pleasure but when Lucifer started to thrust, he felt his hole stretch even more to accommodate both Lucifer’s hard cock and his grace.    
  
Throwing his head back in silent pleasure, Sam just held onto Lucifer as his archangel thrust in with his cock only to pull back with his grace. Sam never lost the feeling of being stretched wide and filled deep like had never felt before. Lucifer’s face over him was a stark mask of pleasure and his wings were pulled in and spread wide in sync with his every thrust and now that Sam could use his hands again, Sam buried his fingers in the obsidian feathers. When Sam tugged on the soft plumage, Lucifer moaned, and Sam felt it down to his very core. Sam buried his fingers deeper into the feathers close to Lucifer’s back and scratched the skin there. Lucifer groaned, but the sound was more like a growl before he pulled Sam hard into his next thrust and grunted loudly as his thrusts turned sloppy and lost their rhythm.  
  
Sam felt Lucifer pump him full of his release as sparks of grace and pleasure caused more lighting to dance in front of his eyes but he didn’t care. He felt Lucifer’s love and devotion to him, and when Lucifer pulled out, only to reposition Sam and then thrust back in hard with his grace, Sam didn’t resist and stayed in the position Lucifer wanted him to be: kneeling in front of him with his ass held up in offering.    
  
When Lucifer pushed back in with a hard thrust, Sam heard Lucifer spread his wings out with a loud snap, and Sam found his voice again as he groaned loudly and buried his hands in the grass.    



	6. I’ve got blood, blood on my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Challenge Square: Jane’s Addiction - Been Caught Stealing  
SPN Lucifer Bingo Square: Free Space
> 
> well, well, well...only one update to go before this story is over...

Since the fateful night when the hunters tried to kill him, Sam and Lucifer didn’t try to conceal their presence anymore. They were a brightly burning star in the sky wherever they went, and neither of them cared about the fact that Heaven and Earth always followed them while Hell shivered in fear.    
  
Hell was in an uproar the day Sam asked Lucifer if they could descend to Hell. Sam had needed some time to ask because he had to understand his own growing need to go there. It was strangely easy to explain when he realized his motives.    
  
“Lucifer, there are souls… souls who ended up on the racks of Hell because they made a deal to save someone out of love. While I couldn’t understand why Dad did it for Dean, I can understand why Dean did it for me. I know now that it was all part of God’s game to have me killed so Dean would go to Hell, but I don’t want to walk this world with the knowledge that others sacrificed their soul out of love without any hope of coming back. I want to go to Hell and save those souls who loved someone too much and are now suffering. I want to give these hurt souls to Heaven so they can be united with their loved ones at some point. To you and me, Heaven means nothing but for others… I want to see them at Peace.”   
  
Sam had been staring into Lucifer’s eyes watching him from the reflection of a clear lake somewhere in the US. Lucifer’s reflection wavered in the water for a moment as ducks swam past them without fearing the archangel in their territory. The archangel smiled back at Sam with so much warmth that Sam felt himself blushing under Lucifer’s eyes, which were as bright as the water itself.    
  
_ “Of course, Sam. You know better than anyone that I can understand your point, and I see no reason why we shouldn’t go to Hell to free a soul or two. I’m not humanity's biggest fan, but I love you more than my existence. We can go whenever you want.” _   
  
Touching Lucifer’s face in the reflection, Sam started to laugh when the water froze around his fingertips. It wasn’t yet time for winter, but the unconcealed presence of an archangel with a grace cold as the void between the stars was the reason the summer was cut short; autumn was in full display already with winter not far behind.    
  
It was something Sam barely noticed at the beginning, but the world around them was changing as an archangel in its True Vessel walked the Earth.    
  
Cities crumbled and turned to dust as nature reclaimed the continent. Bridges collapsed, streets and highways broke apart, electricity failed, and humans had started to turn against each other. While humanity was already breaking apart around the edges, nature came back as it used to be before humans began to bend it to their will.    
  
Forests grew far past their old boundaries with trees growing overnight, looking like they were centuries old. Animals returned from the darkness of the wood that was considered extinct for a long time. Flowers opened their blossoms in radiant colors that weren’t their own and started to crawl over the ground until they reached human-made buildings, only to climb up them and take them for themselves. It was like Earth was celebrating the return of one of its archangels who didn’t seek to destroy everything in his path. God promised the angels a paradise after Lucifer was defeated by Michael but Lucifer was walking the Earth, Michael still had no vessel. Earth was already becoming a paradise all on its own.    
  
The price for this paradise seemed to be simple, from the perspective of an archangel at least; humanity had to erase itself from the world. While Lucifer only shrugged their shoulders, Sam had to fight an inner conflict. He had no desire to see humanity destroy itself, but he could understand that Lucifer saw nothing terrible in it. Humanity was flawed from his point of view from the beginning, and the way humans were fighting each other over a can of tuna only made it more evident to him that they were flawed creatures designed to fail.    
  
When Sam pointed out that he was human too and that without him Lucifer wouldn’t be able to walk the Earth, the archangel became silent, but Sam could feel Lucifer considering Sam’s words at the back of his mind.    
  
They had been in public back then. Sometimes Sam just wanted to feel like he used to feel when he was only one among billions, so they were sitting in a reasonably clean diner while Sam enjoyed his hot chocolate and pancakes with blueberries. To Sam’s amusement, Lucifer loved sweet things, and if he had to go along with Sam’s desire for domestic matters, he wanted to enjoy them as well.    
  
They were already eating their fifth plate of pancakes, together with a vanilla milkshake, when suddenly four men joined them at their table.    
  
A quick check of their thoughts showed them what they already expected, hunters. Not bothering to let his pancakes grow cold, Sam kept eating while he just looked at the hunters and smiled. They had invited themselves, so he would allow them to begin talking.    
  
Suddenly Sam felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his thigh and while he gave no indication that he felt the weapon, Lucifer turned deadly silent in Sam’s mind as Sam remained calm on the outside. “What gives me the honor of meeting you? I can’t remember your faces. You must be new in the business.” Sam stated this between one bite and the next.    
  
One of the hunters huffed, and Sam directed his gaze upon him. They were in desperate need of a shower and shave _ and a haircut, _ offered Lucifer, and Sam started to chuckle when Lucifer pointed out the hunter’s mullet. All of the hunters around them frowned when Sam chuckled without them knowing what was going on since they couldn’t hear a word being exchanged between hunter and archangel.    
  
The barrel of the weapon was pushed harder against Sam’s thigh, and he and Lucifer switched places flawlessly. For a second their eyes burned with grace when Lucifer spoke to the hunter holding the gun. “If you want to leave this place alive and without any permanent injury, I suggest you stop this foolishness and put your toy away. It’s of no use anyway.”   
  
The hunter gasped and pushed back against the hunter next to him; Lucifer smiled cruelly when he smelled the hunter’s sudden fear.    
  
Handing control to Sam, Lucifer went back to glowering at the hunters from the back of their shared mind, watching their every movement while Sam finished their pancakes and turned his attention over to their milkshake. Suddenly, they heard another gun being pulled from its holster. Foolish hunters.   
  
Looking at Mullet Hunter in front of him, Sam drank his milkshake through his straw while he held the hunter’s gaze only to let Lucifer’s grace shine through his eyes for a second. A muscle in Mullet Hunter’s face twitched.    
  
“You’re the one they called Sam Winchester before he agreed to be the Devil’s bitch, right?”    
  
Sam had to close his eyes to get Lucifer to cool down when they heard these words, and as he opened his eyes again, the temperature in the diner had dropped so low that he could see the hunters’ breath as clouds in the air.    
  
“For someone who knows that I share my body with an  _ archangel _ , you’re doing an excellent job of getting yourself killed very fast for angering him. Lucifer has no patience for fools.”   
  
When weapons were pulled from their hiding spaces, the civilians in the diner tensed before one of the older waitresses managed to usher all of her guests out of the restaurant. Good, fewer people Sam had to guard while Lucifer wiped the floor with the idiots.    
  
Mullet huffed and pulled an angel blade from his jacket and rammed the knife into the table with his hand never leaving the handle. Sam’s experience told him that Mullet never learned to fight with a blade. While even a regular angel blade couldn’t kill them, it could hurt them, and that would be annoying.    
  
Finishing their milkshake, Sam placed the glass back on the table and looked from the blade to Mullet Hunter without paying attention to the others.    
  
“Nice blade, not that it will help you, but it’s good to know that the angels are now so desperate that they hand out their blades. I didn’t think that we’d already reached this point. Michael must be pissed that I’m not playing Daddy’s game.”   
  
When the words sunk into the hunters’ heads, they pulled back as they realized that they were now talking to the Devil and not the hunter anymore. With a cruel smile on his lips, Lucifer looked at every hunter at the table before he shook his head with an amused chuckle.    
  
“What? You leave your little castle of clouds to go and hunt the Devil, and you don’t expect him to show up? It’s not like we are hiding or anything. That’s beneath us. My brother is a coward for hiding behind humans as he’s unable to achieve his own True Vessel’s consent. Not that it would help him any.”   
  
Lucifer chuckled, and even Sam giggled while the hunters looked at each other in confusion, but the disorder only lasted a moment before Mullet Hunter snapped. Blade and gun in his hands, both pointed at Lucifer; the hunter got up with fury the only remaining emotion on his face.    
  
“Doesn’t matter. As far as I know, there is no human left in this meat suit. All the angels I have met so far are nothing but angels and after letting them in is nothing left. I have my doubts that it will be any different with you. Time to leave this world, asshole.”   
  
Lucifer was prepared to take the bullets aimed at him, but he shielded Sam from the impact and the resulting pain. Lucifer needed to teach these idiots a lesson. The bullets hit his flesh, but the damage healed instantly. Sighing when the hunters had emptied their clips, Lucifer got up and helped himself to another milkshake the waitress had prepared right before she ushered everyone from the diner. Lucifer could already hear the police sirens in the distance.    
  
Leaning against the counter with his back and a milkshake in his hand, the archangel looked at the hunters, who stared back at him in shock. Rolling his eyes so hard it almost made a sound; Lucifer sipped on his milkshake before he shrugged his shoulders. “Really? You thought a few puny bullets would end me? Didn’t you pay attention to hunter school? I am an archangel, you morons. Your bullets are an annoyance to me, nothing more, and Sam is pissed that you put holes into our clothes. Only another archangel could fight us, and without a fitting vessel, my brothers have no chance against me, against us.”   
  
Looks were exchanged between the hunters before Mullet Hunter threw the angel blade in his hand.    
  
Lucifer had no desire to feel an angel blade cutting into their flesh, so he moved out of the way of the thrown knife, only to catch it with his hand. The edge rotated between his fingers and Lucifer sent it back to the sender.    
  
Silence followed as everyone stared at the silver handle jutting out from Mullet Hunter’s chest with the blade firmly embedded into his flesh. No sound came past the hunter’s lips as the fool gripped the knife by the handle and pulled it out. Blood was smeared over the silvery blade before it fell to the floor with a loud clattering sound as the hunter dropped dead to the floor. Lucifer had hit his mark, and the blade found the hunter’s heart.    
  
The other hunters stood frozen in their places before they tried to make a run for the door as if someone had pulled on their strings.    
  
Shaking his head again, Lucifer waved his hand, and the hunters flew in the opposite direction and smashed against the wall before they dropped groaning onto the floor. Sauntering over to the fallen hunters, Lucifer picked up the one who had been the first one to aim his weapon at Sam. Slamming the hunter against the wall until the paint broke apart, Lucifer summoned his own blade and held it against the hunter’s throat while he held the others in place with the help of his grace.   
  
“You have seen how easily I finished off your friend, and I can easily kill all of you with a snap of my fingers. No creature walking this Earth is a match for my power, and your mission was doomed to be a failure when you decided to go out and hunt  _ me _ . What makes you think you and your tiny little squad of hunters could stand up against me? The angel who gave you the blade must have known that it would be useless.”   
  
The hunter was shivering, sweating and reeking of fear in Lucifer’s grip, and the archangel felt Sam watching him, but Sam made no move to stop or hold Lucifer back.    
  
“Dean Winchester. He’s still trying to get his brother back, but hunters assume that his brother is a lost cause. The angels are handing out weapons to every hunter who wants them, to kill the one who used to be Sam Winchester on sight the second he’s spotted. Hard to miss a guy of his size, but you’re wearing his meat suit. I suggest a haircut asshole.”   
  
Confronted with his fear and imminent death, the hunter tried to save some of his dignity and fight the Devil differently.    
  
For a second, Lucifer could feel Sam take over, and before he was back in control, Sam had broken the fool’s neck with a fast movement of his hand. An elegant and deadly skill, something Lucifer appreciated.   
  
Cold fury filled Sam’s mind as he picked up the next hunter by the neck.    
  
“My brother, Dean, is he the one sending hunters out to find Lucifer and me?” The hunter screamed in pain, and Lucifer saw frost crawl over his skin while Sam frowned only to drop him back on the ground. Hunkering down in front of the hunter, Sam still had their blade in their hand.    
  
“Answer my question. Is Dean Winchester or the angel Castiel responsible for the hunters on my tail?” The hunter was so caught up in his fear that he was shaking like a leaf in the wind; his teeth clattered while he stared at Sam with blind, fearful eyes.    
  
“I don’t know the angel you’re asking about, but Dean Winchester is still on the hunt for you. He wants to capture you so he can find a way to exorcise the Devil from your body or something. Let my brother go, please; he didn’t want to come at all. I talked him into it. Dean asked to be informed whenever a hunter sees you. Nothing more. I don’t know which angel is handing out the blades. I swear.”   
  
Looking at the other remaining hunter, Sam growled and spread their wings. Huge shadows appeared behind them and darkened the room all around them. Sam stared at the last hunter who was still held down by their grace.    
  
Grunting, Sam got up and towered over the hunter, whose eyes teared when Sam stared down at him with eyes burning with grace. “Why did you drag your brother into this knowing he didn’t want to go on this futile hunt?” The hunter used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his face, and he stared at Sam’s boots before he spoke again. “I owed a favor…” He pointed blindly on the hunter Lucifer had killed with the angel blade, “and I asked my brother to come along and help me. It would go faster with more people. He just wanted to help. We were looking for something else when we spotted you sitting in this diner. I don’t know the one you just killed, but he said we could earn some big bucks and would be the most famous of all hunters when we take down the Devil. We were shown the angel blade and how it's supposed to kill angels. No one thought about the Devil being an archangel, to be honest. It’s just… the Devil, you know? Nothing else.”   
  
When the hunter spoke of Lucifer like this, as if he was something tiny and worthless, when he was so bright and beautiful, Sam gripped the hunter by the hair and forced him to look up.    
  
“You are going to listen very closely now because I won’t repeat myself. You’ll go to my brother and tell him that I want nothing to do with his foolishness and that my archangel is one with my soul. We can never again be separated. If he’s so desperate in his need to see and talk to me, tell him to call me. I haven’t lost my cell, but he didn’t even try to contact me, the coward, as he prefers to send out killer squads after me. Remember what happened here, what you saw, and tell my brother that too, that the souls who died here will end up in Hell for standing against Lucifer and me. I will drag them down to Hell personally, and they will stay in Hell on the racks for so long that even when they are already turned into demons, they won’t be taken off . They will spend an eternity in nothing but pain.”   
  
In his mind, Lucifer laughed like a maniac as Sam stood tall again and spread their wings until their feathers captured the fallen souls. Turning around, Sam placed some cash on their table before looked over his shoulder and snapped. The fear-stunned hunter slumped; he took a last struggling breath before he died in front of his brother’s eyes.    
  
The hunter screamed and reached for his brother, but Sam picked up the third soul and walked out of the door with the wailing hunter left behind in the diner.   
  
Walking out with the souls trapped in their feathers, Sam walked out into a full-blown siege laid out by the local police. Weapons were directed in his direction, but Sam spread their wings and was gone in a massive gush of wind that lifted even the cars off the street.    
  
Lucifer told him the way to the next Gate of Hell. It wasn’t far, and while Sam wanted to get rid of the souls clutching at their feathers, he tried to do what he and Lucifer had talked about. It would be an exchange of souls for souls.   
  
Without slowing down their flight, Sam broke through the seals holding the Gate closed. Every demon who tried to flee from Hell screamed in pain when Sam and Lucifer’s wings of burning light illuminated the pathway.    
  
A thought suddenly crossed Sam’s mind, and he started to hum a melody as they watched parts of the stone which held the seals fall past them into the darkness.   
  
_ Well, it's just a simple fact _ __   
_ When I want something, _ __   
_ I don't want to pay for it _ __   
_ I walk right through the door _ __   
_ Walk right through the door _ __   
_ Hey all right! _ __   
_ If I get by, it's mine _   
  
Not a song Sam favored, but this seemed to be a thing now between them: bringing music to each other. The Angel of Music hummed along in his mind with a beautiful voice, the voice of a true angel.    
  
When they finally landed, Sam crinkled his nose at the smell of sulfur permeating the air, but when he dropped the three hunters’ souls, the demons started to fight each other to get their black claws on the fresh souls.    
  
While the demons were fighting each other, Sam walked through the endless hallways of Hell and followed the screams of tortured souls. He looked at the endless rows of racks with souls strapped down on them with demons ‘working’ on them. With Lucifer’s help, Sam spotted more and more souls that matched what he was looking for. Whenever he pulled a soul gently from the rack and healed its wounds, the demon responsible for this soul would frown, but no one spoke up and stood in their way. Their Master was walking in their ranks, and the Devil could rule his domain as he deemed fit.    
  
When they had gathered countless souls between the feathers of their wings, Sam flew off without caring that there was no real way out right above them. He just used the strength Lucifer gave him, and together they ascended back to Earth, but Sam still didn’t stop. He flew as high as he dared before he would hit the border of Heaven’s realm before he released the souls. Now that there were closer to Heaven than Earth or Hell, Sam watched the souls ascend to Heaven, weeping with joy as they followed the light skywards.   
  
Smiling, Sam thought back to the hunters he had just condemned to an existence of pain, but he felt no remorse. They had tried to take Lucifer from him, and anyone who dared to try to get between him and his archangel would suffer the same fate. Lucifer shivered at the possessive thoughts from Sam; Lucifer pressed himself closer to Sam’s soul, and it felt more like groping than anything else to Sam. Their wings faltered, and they dropped for few seconds before Sam gained back control .    
  
Scolding a laughing Lucifer, Sam needed a moment to realize that his phone, forgotten for so long, was ringing in his pocket.    
  
Hovering in the air, Sam pulled his phone out and had to remember to keep their wings beating when he saw Dean’s name flash on display. Taking a deep breath, Sam hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear.    
  
“Hello, Dean. I wasn’t expecting a call from you.” Sam held his voice even while his heart bled. The part of him that was still the little brother wanted to cry in joy to finally hear their big brother’s voice again.    
  
_ “It’s not like I had a choice. I got your message. More like, the only hunter you left alive managed to find me to deliver it. Really, Sam, that’s who you are now? Someone who kills hunters to drag their souls to Hell? That’s not what my brother would ever do, Satan.” _   
  
Grinding his teeth to avoid snapping at Dean for his berating tone and choice of words, Sam replied, “If I am to believe the hunters I’ve met over the last months,  _ brother _ , they came after us armed, the last ones with an angel blade, and wanted to kill us. You sent the hunters out to find me. You basically gave them a wanted poster of me like we are in some western. Either Lucifer or I merely finished what they started, but I know that you won’t believe a word of what I just said because John taught you to believe otherwise, Dean.”   
  
Maybe Sam wanted to berate his brother too for his foolish choices. He could hear Dean clench his teeth over the phone when Dean spoke again.    
  
_ “Does it matter now? They’re dead, rotting in Hell, while I have to deal with the Apocalypse you started Sam, but I get the feeling you are kinda happy with the way this show is going.” _ __   
  
Before Sam lost his temper, Lucifer pushed Sam side with an apologizing touch to his soul before he directed his next words at the brother who sounded so much like Michael, Lucifer wanted to kill him right away, but he held himself back.   
  
“ How about you say that to my face since you want to see me with your own eyes so desperately.”    
  
Silence on the other side.    
  
_ “You are not Sam.” _   
  
Laughing at the confusion in Dean’s voice, Lucifer collapsed their wings and landed carefully on a field of wildflowers.    
  
“No, I’m the one who you referred to as Satan. Sam is too angry and too emotional at the moment to have a serious talk with you. Let me make a suggestion. You want to see your brother, and I’m tired of sending Heaven’s minions to Hell. I have better things to do. Meet with us and see for yourself that Sam is alive and well . I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about you, but a part of Sam wants to see you, and I won’t deny him something because you were never taught manners, Dean Winchester.”   
  
Dean remained silent for a moment, and nothing but the chirping voices of insects and birds surrounded Lucifer while Sam was destroying things with his bare hands that Lucifer was created in their mind. He had spoken the truth; Sam was too angry and too emotional at the moment to talk with his brother without ending the call with a fight.    
  
_ “Where and when?” _   
  
Smiling, Lucifer didn’t need to think about the perfect place to meet with the older Winchester.    
  
“Where everything was supposed to start, Dean. Detroit, we will meet in Detroit whenever it suits you. I will be generous and tell you that I don’t care if you bring your little lap angel along or not. Detroit is the place you have to go.”   
  
__ “I’ll be there.”   



	7. When the fires have surrounded you

**Song Challenge Square: The Raconteurs - Steady as she goes** ****   
**SPN Lucifer Bingo Square: Major Character Injury** ****   
****   
Dean was on his way to Detroit for two days now. The highways were empty and devoid of any other cars. People had deserted their cars when they ran out of gas and decided to start walking. However, most people tried to get away from Detroit, not toward it. It was just like Lucifer, or Sam, Dean, wasn’t so sure, had said. Everything was supposed to start in Detroit, so people fled from the city when the Devil returned to his city. Dean couldn’t imagine what the town looked like now.    
  
Since the day Sam and Lucifer had dropped their cover and roamed the country in broad daylight, the world had started to change. It was as if the world was devolving; or just going back to the beginning when there was only one enormous garden. A week ago Dean stood in a forest that hadn’t been there the previous night, but the trees were huge and had trunks too big for forest-grown overnight. Left and right next to the highway flowers had started to grow, and the plants didn’t stop when they hit a building. They just overgrew it until nothing was visible of the building anymore.    
  
Slowing down the Impala because roots had grown under the asphalt and broken it apart, Dean switched the radio on. The closer he came to Detroit, the more the uncomfortably cold feeling in his neck grew. He saw nothing but ruins, dead cars, deserted gas stations, and nature reclaiming what humanity claimed for itself a long time ago.    
  
The engine roared back to life when Dean let his girl off her leash. Landscape rushed behind him, and Dean felt strangely lonely.    
  
Looking at the empty spot next to him, Dean asked himself how he could allow everything to become as far as it did. Sometimes he still had trouble understanding what happened and what was going on. The fact that Sam had given in to the Devil was always a hard pill to swallow. The angels told him that it was as it was foretold and when Dean finally agreed to become Michael’s vessel, they would fight Lucifer, the fallen archangel would die, and an eternal paradise would arise on Earth.    
  
Looking around while keeping his girl steady on the freeway, Dean wasn’t so sure if it would happen like that orif humanity was even supposed to be part of this foretold paradise. Trying to steer his moody thoughts away from the impending meeting with his brother, or the Devil, Dean turned the radio on louder while his girl ate mile after mile on the empty highway.    
  
He started to smile when he noticed the song blasting from the radio. Radio was still one of the few things working in this world turning apocalyptic.    
  
_ Steady as she goes (steady as she goes) _ __   
_ Steady as she goes (steady as she goes) _ __   
__   
_ So steady as she goes _ __   
__   
_ Your friends have shown a kink in the single life _ _   
_ __ You've had too much to think, now you need a wife

_ Steady as she goes (steady as she goes) _ __   
_ So steady as she goes (steady as she goes) _ __   
__   
_ Well here we go again _ __   
_ You've found yourself a friend that knows you well _ __   
_ But no matter what you do _ __   
_ You'll always feel as though you tripped and fell _ __   
__   
_ So steady as she goes… _   
  
Dean’s mood darkened when the meaning of the lyrics sank in, and the radio was switched off harshly, and silence returned except for the engine’s roaring.    
  
He was already close to Detroit when the thought hit him that he only knew that he had to meet Sam in Detroit, but where exactly? Looking at his phone resting on the empty seat next to him, Dean considered calling. Remembering their last conversation, Dean decided against it. The last few times he and Sam had talked hadn't ended well, and it wasn’t in his best interest to anger Sam, or Lucifer when he was supposed to meet them soon. He would figure his way out and could still call should nothing point him in the correct direction.    
  
When downtown Detroit came into view, Dean slammed on the breaks and left the car. Thankful for the empty highway, Dean just stood there and stared at the city in front of him. The whole town was a garden. Roses had grown vines long enough to cover entire skyscrapers, dandelions had broken the streets apart and built rivers of vibrant yellow, orchids grew down from street lamps with their roots hanging down into the air. The air was cold but sweet, and the intensity of the colors he saw made Dean wonder if the angels were right.    
  
Swallowing as he tried to push his insecurities aside, he got back into the car and slowly drove farther into the city. All of the streets had become rivers of yellow, and Dean had no other choice but to drive over them. As soon as he had passed, the flowers bounced back, and no trail was visible in the yellow river.    
  
Suddenly a cold breeze bent the flowers, and Dean hit the brakes hard when he felt like someone was watching him.    
  
He killed the engine and left the car. An eerie chill crawled up Dean’s neck, and he shivered involuntarily. The silence was as unnerving and alien as the chill, and the feeling of being watched hadn’t left.    
  
Looking around, Dean saw nothing but flowers growing over the remains of human civilization. He still had no idea where to go, but he was sure that he was supposed to stop here. Taking a deep and cold breath, Dean focused his thoughts on Castiel. He refused to call in prayer, but he had left right after his call with Sam and Lucifer, and he had ignored the angel’s calls until now.   
  
__ “Listen Cas, Dean here… uh… you are not going to like this, and before I tell you where I am, you can’t come here. Just don’t. I’m in Detroit, and you should see this Cas. It’s beautiful. Cold as fuck but beautiful. The whole city is covered in flowers. I know you can guess why I’m here. I talked to Sam, or Lucifer, I don’t know. I have to know Cas; I have to know if there is anything left of my brother or if he’s gone. I’ll give you another call when I’m done... just don’t come here.”

  
Dean finished his celestial phone call. He was sure that the Devil already knew he was in the city, and since he was expected, Dean did the next best thing to get someone's attention.   
  
“Sam… I’m here, just like I said I would be but where are you?”   
  
Dean’s shout echoed in the empty city, and when the echo died, it felt like the town was standing still in its creepy silence before another chilling breeze bent the flowers.    
  
“I’m here, Dean.”   
  
Whirling around at the voice suddenly coming from behind him, Dean turned around and only years of hearing Sam’s voice stopped him from pulling his gun out from under his jacket.    
  
There stood his brother. Tall as always, long hair pushed back behind his ears, and Dean’s heart ached when he looked in his brother’s face. It seemed completely the same like nothing had happened and everything was as it used to be, but that’s when Dean noticed his brother’s weird outfit.   
  
White, everything was white. White boots, white slacks, white belt, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and an equally white waistcoat which seemed to be decorated with filigree stitchery. The only splash of color in this ensemble of white was the blue tie that matched Sam’s eyes perfectly. Not that Dean noticed such things.    
  
Frowning at the weirdness of seeing Sam in those clothes, Dean took a step back only to see Sam sigh. “What’s with the outfit? Never got the impression you were one for fancy dress.”    
  
Broad shoulders clad in white shrugged, and a sad expression appeared on his brother’s face. “Is that the only thing you have to say to me, Dean? Are you questioning my choice of wardrobe? Lucifer is an archangel; the clothes display his rank.”   
  
Growling, Dean took another step back, unsure of the situation.    
  
“So it’s true what the angels said. My brother turned into the Devil’s bitch, and now you’re not only playing house with him, but you’re his dress-up doll as well.”   
  
Sam’s face shifted, and for a moment, Dean saw nothing but cold rage. Out of instinct, Dean reached under his jacket and pulled out his gun. Sam’s eyes glowed in a weird bright light mixed with red, and a heavy wind blew over the street. The wind howled between the buildings surrounding them.    
  
Sam’s face shifted again, and now Dean saw an expression he knew, and the light died in his eyes, and the wind stopped howling.    
  
“A suggestion, Dean. Lucifer doesn’t take insults lightly, especially not when they are directed at me. He’s listening and watching. He hears every word I say, every thought crossing my mind. You are talking to  _ us  _ because we are;  _ one _ .”   
  
Dean heard a massive annoyance in Sam, and he knew this kind of tone in his brother’s voice. It didn’t help him feel any better, knowing that the Devil was listening, and Dean’s mouth ran faster than his mind.   
  
“Sounds like a parasite to me.”   
  
Dean was thrown off his feet faster than he could react. He smashed against the side of the Impala, and he cursed loudly when he fell to the ground and noticed the dent he left in the door. Rubbing the back of his head, Dean looked up and met entirely red glowing eyes.    
  
“You are alive because of Sam. Call me a parasite again, and my brother’s desire to have you for a vessel will be left unfilled for all time.”    
  
Dean watched frost crawl over the ground, covering the flowers which broke like dry twigs under the frosty weight of their blossoms. The light died in Sam’s eyes right before his brother shook his head.    
  
“You are getting yourself killed faster than the angels can bring you back, Dean, and I know they’ll bring you back because you are needed for this game just like I am. Even when I have my doubts that you’re going to play along willingly.”   
  
Growling, Dean pulled himself back on his feet and glared at Sam.   
  
“Is that the way it is now, Sam? You will let your loverboy kill me, only for the angels to bring me back so I can play meat suit for the big brother who wants to kick his ass? Because that’s what big brothers do, kick the asses of their younger brothers.”   
  
Now Sam chuckled, and it was such an alien sound to hear from his brother that the hairs on Dean’s neck stood up and goosebumps rose on his arms.   
  
“And that’s where you’re wrong, big brother.”   
  
The frost melted again, and Sam picked up a fallen chair as they were in front of the small bistro. He sat down, stretched his legs out, and crossed his legs at the ankles before he nodded at the empty chair on the other side of the small table.   
  
Not feeling well with being so close to a pissed-off angel, Dean swallowed his fear, crossed the distance between them with long steps, and flopped down on the chair.    
  
“Care to explain why you think I’m wrong, kid brother?”    
  
Sam flipped him off before he pointed at the empty and flower-covered city around them.    
  
“Look around you, Dean. This world was made for the angels. God only needed a new toy, created humanity, and placed us in his sandbox to play with us until he was done. That doesn’t change the fact that this world wasn’t made for us but them. What you see here, and in other places, is possible because this world reacts to an archangel in his True Vessel; Lucifer and me. A question for you. What did the angels tell you about me letting Lucifer in and what are they saying about the changes?”   
  
Not understanding why Sam was asking about this kind of bullshit, Dean scratched his neck before he answered.    
  
“They guessed that you went willingly to him and accepted his possession because it was your part to play or that you have been tortured into saying yes. However, as far as I can tell from Cas, they have no idea how to deal with these changes.”   
  
Eyes of grey-blue flashed brightly for a second and Dean was sure he was not talking to Sam anymore.    
  
“For this alone, I want to kill my mindless siblings, but on the other hand, I’m sure they don’t know any better.”   
  
Sam, Lucifer, shifted in his seat and now faced Dean fully as he placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on his crossed hands.    
  
“Listen and try to understand; a common angel can use almost any human as a vessel. They are nothing special and require no special vessel, only the consent of the human soul to be allowed to enter. The necessity for consent applies to archangels as well with the difference that only our True Vessels won’t combust under our strength. Hence the reason you are so important to Michael, but I already know that Sam is so much more important to me than you will ever be to my brother, Dean Winchester. This special need for us archangels makes consent even more important, and the angels should know this; consent given out of fear, pain, torture, you get the picture, isn’t true consent. While any consent is enough for an angel to enter a vessel, only truly and freely given consent allows the angel to bind with the soul of the vessel. A soul means power and a kind of intimacy you can never imagine. The opposite conclusion of this scenario is that when an angel enters a vessel without having the true consent of the vessel’s soul, it will weaken the angel and an archangel even more.”   
  
Dean stared at the archangel wearing his brother’s face in front of him. He had no idea why he had to listen to this fairy tale, and it hurt to know that Sam seemed to want to leave him behind and join the Devil on his world-ending mission.   
  
Horror and naked fear crept up Dean’s back when the real meaning of the words sunk in.    
  
“No.”   
  
The Devil sighed and rolled Sam’s eyes.    
  
“To my greatest pleasure, which is usually my Sam, yes. Should you agree to Michael, your consent will never be genuine, not like Sam’s. Sam’s soul and my grace are one, bound together through true consent and love because as much as I used to love my father before he betrayed me, I now love Sam even more. Should you, Dean, consent to Michael and be his vessel, your antipathy to let an angel in will bleed into Michael’s grace and he will never be able to bind his grace to your soul. Like this, he will never defeat us.”   
  
Frozen in place, Dean could only watch as Lucifer got up and his expression turned from aristocratic elegance back to one of sadness Dean knew to belong to his brother.   
  
“We don’t want to fight, Dean. We want to be left alone. This world is changing, yes, but either humanity will adapt, or they’ll wipe each other out while this world goes on. I don’t want to see you die from the stubbornness Dad hammered into you. Go back to the angels, tell them what we told you. We don’t care for the so-called prophecy. It’s just God fucking you and me over even more, with Lucifer and humanity right behind us. We were supposed to be pawns, and while we are now the Queen in this chess match, we’re refusing to play along. The choice is yours, Dean. I don’t want to fight you just like Lucifer doesn’t want to fight Michael. However, should we be challenged, we will answer. We will fight, and we will protect ourselves. No one will stand between us and our wish for peace.”   
  
Sam waited a moment for Dean to answer, but Dean was at a loss for words. Sam looked at him with a pained expression before he turned around and started to walk away. The flowers didn’t even bend when he walked between them, though they seemed to reach out for him. Either Dean found the balls to accept Michael or the world would end, silently, covered in flowers and frost. It all depended on him now.   
  
Dean didn’t want this kind of responsibility. It wasn’t his, never was, and never will be. He was just a hunter who killed things that went bump in the night.   
  
As if he were on autopilot, Dean felt himself reach for his gun again, and in one fluid movement, Dean stretched his arm out. The sound of the gunfire was loud, hurt his ears, and echoed in the silence Dean saw the bullets, as he pulled the trigger anew, hit Sam, no Lucifer, this was Lucifer, in the back. New flowers grew on the white fabric, red blooming flowers, and Lucifer staggered before he went down to his knees.   
  
A pained gasp, almost silent within the loud echo of the gunfire, filled the air and Dean almost expected to see his brother’s form fall to the ground and vanish between the dandelions, but the archangel wearing his brother’s face squared Sam’s shoulders, and suddenly pain exploded in Dean’s chest.    
  
Looking down, he saw the handle of a blade embedded into his chest right under his sternum. The wind started to howl again, and when Dean managed to look up again, his head suddenly dizzy and heavy, he saw Lucifer staring back him with red eyes. He was still kneeling on the ground, but when he saw Dean looking back at him, the archangel got up, and Dean saw splashes of red on his chest as well.    
  
Dean’s shots had gone right through Lucifer’s vessel. Dean refused to think of him as Sam anymore.    
  
Lucifer stepped up to him, anger all over his face before he closed his hand around the handle. “Foolish and fearful little soul. Do this world and yourself a favor and say yes to Michael.” There wasn’t enough strength in Dean left to cry out when Lucifer twisted the blade in his wound. “We’ll be waiting for you tell Michael; I said hi.”   
  
Lucifer pulled the blade out, and Dean found his breath again only to gasp and lose it again. His blood ran dark and warm from his wound as he watched Lucifer leave with a rustle of his wings. 

Staring at the splatters of red on the otherwise yellow blossoms, Dean closed his eyes. The world grew cold around Dean as he felt his blood seep further and further into his clothes.    
  
Seconds before the darkness pulled him under, Dean thought he could hear the sounds of fast-beating wings. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
